


Bajo el Mismo Techo.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, I don't know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Semi-Canonical Character, Sexual Humor, a bit of angst, but not by much
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Hay familias en donde están acostumbradas a convivir con 12 personas bajo el mismo techo sin tener demasiados problemas, claro que a veces quieren arrojarse los trastos a la cabeza pero supongo que es algo normal, ¿tantos y todos conviven pacíficamente? No lo creo, yo leí Maze Runner y eso no funciona.Ocho chicos viviendo bajo el mismo techo no parece ser la gran cosa salvo por el detalle que son OCHO CHICOS sin supervisión adulta (porque ellos son los adultos) que son tan caóticos que nunca sabes con qué van a salir.A veces olvidas que son un grupo musical, parecen más un programa de comedia al estilo FRIENDS, pero se aman tanto que por eso no se matan entre ellos...aún.Eso es más que nada una recopilación de one shots basados en ideas randoms que se me ocurren de la nada respecto a SKZ.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. El Cerebro de Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> Desde Big Time Rush que no escribo fics con personas reales así que me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que nada aquí es verdadero. La idea que tengo del artista es por completo separada de mi idea al escribir fics (a veces los imagino como personajes de una serie, la verdad). Sólo escribo fics porque me gusta ;-; no me funen.
> 
> Soy nueva escribiendo para el fandom así que pido perdón de ante mano si cometo un error en los detalles :c de verdad lo intento pero a veces se me cruzan los fandoms y me confundo feo

A veces el filtro entre boca y cerebro no es colocado a tiempo y eso hace que digas más de lo que piensas; una parte fundamental en una conversación, si me lo preguntas, principalmente cuando hablas de alguien y no de un tema.

Sin embargo, es difícil hacer que tu cerebro trabaje a la misma velocidad con la que hablas, muchas veces ni siquiera es capaz de procesar las palabras hasta que resuenan en tus oídos en un eco ensordecedor que le gritaba “ya es demasiado tarde para pensarlo, ya lo dijo.”

Puedo apostar que muchas veces te has arrepentido de lo que dices segundos después de que sale tu boca; si imaginamos a tu cerebro como una caricatura, probablemente corra en círculos alrededor de tu cabeza intentando procesar lo que dijiste y buscando una forma de hacer control de daños.

¿Crees que es demasiado? Yo creo que no, creo que te sientes identificado de alguna manera porque a todos nos pasa, especialmente a Han Jisung.

Jisung a veces habla más de lo que piensa, casi como si estuviera rapeando, a tal velocidad que era difícil para su cerebro procesar lo que decía y darle un significado de “cuidado, no digas eso” o asentir con “sí, aprobado, dilo pero despacio”; seguramente el lado cognitivo de Jisung que se encargaba de procesar las palabras antes de decirlas hace mucho que se había rendido con él, prefiriendo hacer control de daños.

No era extraño que Jisung hablara antes de pensar, en realidad todos los miembros lo consideraban un juego intentando adivinar con qué nueva tontería les iba a salir y cómo intentaría solucionarlo. Sólo que, a veces, esa diarrea verbal tenía grandes consecuencias.

Jisung estaba recostado en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Minho y las piernas en el de Felix; suponía que todos veían una película pero hace mucho que dejó de prestarle atención por contemplar el rostro de Minho, y en realidad no era el único. Hyunjin y Seungmin, en el suelo, estaban más entretenidos jugando guerra de pulgares que en prestar atención a la trama; Jeongin se estaba durmiendo en brazos de Chan y Changbin charlaba con Felix en voz baja.

—Quizá deba hacer ejercicio.

Las palabras de Felix atrajeron la atención de casi todos (Jeongin estaba demasiado adormilado como para procesarlas) y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar al australiano menor comparar su brazo con el de Changbin, sintiendo que miraba un fideo húmedo junto a un buen trozo de carne.

Jisung, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por moverse de su lugar, alzó sus brazos al techo y miró fijamente los suyos haciendo un pequeño mohín.

—Creo que yo también—murmuró pensativo haciendo que Minho le mirara con las cejas enarcadas.

—Eres demasiado flojo para hacer ejercicio—le recordó dándole palmaditas en el cabello para después mirar a Felix—Ya bailas, ¿necesitas hacer más ejercicio?

—Quisiera algo de musculatura—Felix se encogió de hombros recargándose en Changbin—No parecer un fideo.

—Eres bailarín, Lix—le recordó Hyunjin dejando caer todo su peso en el costado de Seungmin—Tu físico es como el de uno.

Fue ahí donde Jisung no pensó bien sus palabras; gran parte de su cerebro estaba ahogándose en las endorfinas que le provocaba sentir las manos de Minho jugando con su cabello así que no estaba tan al pendiente de esa pequeña parte que se encargaba de hacer a Jisung hablar, soltando lo primero que se le ocurría después de asimilar un poco la conversación.

—Bailar no cuenta como ejercicio—sentenció.

Todos se silenciaron a la mitad de las oraciones que estaban diciendo, siete pares de ojos (sí, los de Jeongin adormilado también) lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y llevarse la mano a la frente, temiendo que fuera así.

Minho dejó de jugar con su cabello haciendo que el resto de su cerebro prestara atención a su alrededor, descubriendo las miradas desconcertadas que recibía, apresurándose a saber qué había dicho Jisung para poder hacer control de daños.

— ¿Perdón?—exclamaron indignados los tres bailarines principales.

Changbin se apresuró a pasar un brazo alrededor de Felix para detenerlo en caso de intento de homicidio mientras allá en el suelo Seungmin abrazaba con más fuera a Hyunjin, que sin duda intentaría asfixiar a Jisung con un cojín; el pelinegro miró alarmado a Minho, encontrándolo tan serio que daba terror, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y la nariz ligeramente arrugada en una clara mueca de desagrado.

—Me refiero a…bueno, ya saben—balbuceó en un intento de reparar su error ganándose las risitas de Chan y Changbin—Tampoco es que levanten pesas y esas cosas.

— ¿Disculpa?—volvieron a cuestionar.

Chan se soltó riendo desde el otro sofá pero manteniéndose alerta en caso de tener que interceder por Jisung.

—Lo estás arruinando más—tuvo la amabilidad de señalarle para que dejara de hablar.

Claro que ya deberían saber que callar a Jisung era misión imposible, Jeongin consideraba que era más fácil nombrar y diferenciar los gatos de Minho que cerrarle la boca a Jisung pero le gustaba vivir tranquilo así que no decía nada y sólo se dedicaba a ver el desastre.

—Esperen—balbuceó Jisung, levantándose rápido de su lugar para evitar que lo agarraran con la guardia baja—O sea, véanlo desde un punto de vista deportivo—intentó aclarar mirando a los tres bailarines que no dejaban de contemplarlo con ansias asesinas—No es como si bailar implicara correr kilómetros o a levantamiento de toneladas y esas cosas.

— ¡Tú bailas, Jisung!—exclamó Felix haciendo que su acento australiano sobresaliera en la oración— ¿Cómo dices que no es lo mismo que hacer ejercicio?

— ¿Es que piensas que todos pueden levantarse de un salto y seguir bailando?—gruñó Hyunjin cruzándose de brazos, permitiendo que Seungmin lo mantuviera en su lugar—Si eres el primero en quejarse cuando un paso no le sale bien.

—Tampoco se trata de ejercitarse mucho—exclamó fastidiado—Creo que están exagerando.

Hyunjin y Felix lo miraron escandalizado, el primero poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo haciendo que Seungmin cerrara los ojos, sabiendo que no habría modo de calmarlo si Jisung seguía hablando; Changbin, por otro lado, miraba con una enorme sonrisa a Felix sabiendo que iba a matar a Jisung y él iba a disfrutarlo de primera fila, tan solo haciendo círculos en su espalda en un intento de calmarlo pues sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

Chan estaba incorporándose de a poco, maldiciendo a Jisung y a su boca por no cerrarse a tiempo y que ahora tuviera que despedirse de su momento de tranquilidad y descanso, ¿cuándo volvería a tener tiempo así? ¿Cuándo podría volver a echarse en el sofá con Jeongin en brazos disfrutando de una película?

Minho, en cambio, sólo estaba ahí sentado con los brazos cruzados mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Jisung, haciéndolo sentir tan nervioso que sentía el sudor deslizarse por su espalda y las palmas de sus manos volverse pegajosas.

— ¿Exagerando?—exclamó Hyunjin sonando, precisamente, un poco exagerado— ¿En serio crees eso? ¿Piensas que uno sólo necesita verse lindo y coordinado para bailar? ¿Has siquiera visto recitales de ballet? Los bailarines cargan personas con un brazo, Jisung, ¿cómo es eso poco ejercicio?

—Jinnie, cálmate—susurró Seungmin tirando de él.

—No, Minnie—gruñó exasperado— ¡Minho Hyung podría asfixiarte con sus piernas y ni siquiera tendrías oportunidad de defenderte!

Minho sintió el momento en el que todos miraban sus piernas haciéndolo sentir un poco cohibido, tirando de la sudadera en un intento de cubrirlas; sus muslos eran, quizá, una de las partes favoritas de su cuerpo porque eran firmes, fuertes, sin duda el resultado de años de baile en los que sintió que a veces sudaba sangre pero, para algún tipo de personas, tener muslos como los suyos significaba que estaba algo excedido de peso.

Cuando debutaron y comenzó a ser más visual muchas veces recibió comentarios como esos de un muy poco porcentaje de personas pero que igual le hicieron arrugar la nariz y mirar sus muslos con una nueva luz, preguntándose si realmente estaban bien o de verdad tenía que bajar de peso; Hyunjin y Felix fueron los que comenzaron a alabarle las piernas, bromeando con bailar hasta tener unos muslos como los suyos, jugando a establecerlo como una meta y eso lo hizo sentir cómodo de nuevo.

— ¡Eso es cierto!—exclamó Felix haciendo que Minho lo mirara un poco sonrojado—Las piernas de un bailarín pueden asfixiar incluso a un rinoceronte.

—Okay, ahora sé que estás exagerando—se burló Changbin mirándolo con una ceja enarcada— ¿Un rinoceronte, Yongbok?

—Bien, lo admito, quizá no un rinoceronte pero sí a Jisung.

Jisung bufó, sintiendo que ahora él no era el que había hecho mal al hablar sino los demás, alternando su mirada de las piernas de Minho a su rostro, encontrando divertido que estuviera avergonzado e intentara cubrirlas con la sudadera.

—He tenido esas piernas alrededor y no son mortíferas—se burló cruzándose de brazos—Realmente hacen una montaña con nada.

—Minho Hyung tiene mucha fuerza en las piernas—exclamó Jeongin saliendo del abrazo de Bang Chan—Quizá no has sentido su potencial porque no han atentado contigo.

— ¿Y contra ti sí?—cuestionó Chan mirándolo con interés.

—Una vez que estábamos jugando—aclaró Seungmin haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al mayor—Era _twistter_ , Jeongin quedó atrapado entre las piernas de Minho y luego cayeron.

—Casi muero entre sus piernas—corrigió Jeongin con una sonrisa divertida—En serio, era como tener una boa constrictora alrededor.

—No es para tanto—murmuró Minho bufando—Jisung podría romperse y por eso no aprieto demasiado.

Jisung ahora sí que estaba ofendido, ¿cuándo pasaron de hablar sobre el baile siendo un deporte a él sin poder resistir un apretón de aquellas piernas? Minho lo había abrazado con fuerza suficientes veces como para que Jisung se sintiera pequeño ¿y ahora dice que no aprieta demasiado para no romperlo?

Ya era demasiado tarde incluso para pensar en lo que debía decir, ya no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo si lo que decía era acertado o no porque se encontraba molesto, de pronto todos estaban en su contra por un comentario que tenía la intención de corregir, desde luego; no es que no considerara el baile como un ejercicio (que él mismo ha llorado intentando aprenderse una coreografía) sino que no era del tipo deportivo que él buscaba, le parecía más algo recreativo.

Desde luego que ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de pensar bien sus palabras cuando todos ellos se le arrojaron a la yugular.

—Apuesto a que puedo soltarme de los muslos de Hyung sin problema—volvió a decir sin pensar.

A esas alturas el cerebro de Jisung ya se había rendido con él, tan sólo insistiendo en usar el filtro como una madre desesperada le pide a su hijo pequeño que se ponga el cubre-brocas antes de salir. Estaba a nada de entregar su renuncia y salir de alguna manera, esperando que alguien más hiciera el trabajo pero ¿quién lo haría? ¿Hipotálamo? Ése apenas procesaba la imagen de Minho y descomponía todo el sistema neuronal, ¿a Corazón? No, empeoraría las cosas.

No, tal parece que renunciar no era una opción pero Jisung tampoco ponía de su parte, tan sólo hablando y hablando sin pararse a pensar un momento en lo que decía; justo después de decir aquello se maldijo a sí mismo por no pensarlo con cuidado, estremeciéndose ante la mirada que le mandaba Minho.

Sin duda, no era buena idea tener a Minho Hyung tan cerca después de haberlo hecho enojar.

— ¡Hecho!—exclamaron Hyunjin y Felix antes de mirar a Minho.

—Creo que podemos solucionarlo antes de cometer un asesinato—intercedió Chan, alzando una mano y deteniendo a Minho en su lugar—Jisung no quiso decir lo que dijo, ¿verdad?—miró al pobre chico de pie en medio de la sala.

—Sí, no quería decir lo que dije—asintió, decidiendo que era mejor disculparse y huir que enfrentar a los demás—Perdón.

—No, no, mis piernas y yo nos sentimos insultados—sentenció Minho levantándose de su lugar y tronando su espalda—Me partí la espalda bailando durante años como para que un mocoso venga y me diga que no cuenta como ejercicio.

Jisung, alarmado y entrando en pánico, alzó las manos como si así fuera a detener el avance de Minho en un patético intento de mantener la distancia segura, casi gritando que la sana distancia era primordial en esos momentos y que más le valía a Hyung no acercarse más.

Tenía una pierna estirada hacia atrás, dispuesto a echarse a correr si la situación lo ameritaba, y todo su cuerpo vibraba en tensión; Minho parecía acecharlo, imitando su posición para ir detrás de él si siquiera se planteaba huir despavorido a encerrarse a su habitación; Jisung se atrevió a sopesar las posibilidades de que no le alcanzara, comparando los pros y contras en caso de hacerlo y preguntándose si aquellas mortales piernas también eran rápidas.

—Recuerda que amas a éste mocoso, Hyung—balbuceó Jisung con una risa nerviosa.

—Quiero estrangular a ése mocoso—corrigió Minho, sonriendo como un auténtico depredador.

—Somos uno, Hyung, sería como lastimarte a ti mismo—Jisung retrocedió y Minho dio un paso al frente— ¡Chan Hyung, ayuda!

—Yo te dije que te callaras—recordó Chan abrazando con más fuerza a Jeongin.

El menor de todos ahí parecía haberse despertado por completo, mirando con una divertida sonrisa a aquel par acecharse, casi sintiendo que estaba ante un documental de _NatGeo_ donde un gato acechaba a la rápida ardilla después de que ésta estuviera meneando su esponjosa cola frente a sus narices.

Seungmin, previniendo que Hyunjin no intentara meterse en aquello más de lo que ya había hecho, tiró del rubio alto a su regazo y lo envolvió con sus propias piernas para mantenerlo en su lugar. Hyunjin parecía dispuesto a luchar un poco, deseoso por meterse en la pelea que se daba, pero un leve tirón de cabello lo volvió a su lugar haciendo un adorable mohín de enfado.

Changbin no tenía que preocuparse por contener a Felix; el pequeño australiano ya estaba dando botes en el sofá mientras sonreía lleno de entusiasmo, esperando el ataque que se iba a dar, rogando para que Jisung realmente no pudiera soltarse de las piernas mortales de Minho.

—Si corres será peor—advirtió Minho con una sonrisa que aseguraba problemas—Vamos, Hannie, dijiste que bailar no cuenta como ejercicio, ¿qué hay que temer? ¿No has tenido mis piernas alrededor demasiadas veces?

—Bien, bien, pero es algo amistoso—advirtió Jisung, acercándose cuidadosamente a Minho—Si me asesinas ahora, me extrañaras mañana.

—Me preocuparé de eso mañana.

Minho tomó la mano de Jisung y se apresuró a tirar de él hasta que logró hacerlo tropezar y lo acorraló en el suelo; el menor comenzó a gritar de manera escandalosa intentando empujar a Minho lejos, riéndose ante los ataques del mayor mientras el resto contemplaba divertidos al gato acorralando a la ardilla.

— ¡Deja las manos quietas, Jisung!—gritó Hyunjin entre risas mientras los miraba rodar por el suelo.

— ¡Minho Hyung, perdón! ¡No pensé lo que dije!—se intentaba defender sin mucho éxito el menor entre risas que hacían sonreír aún más a Minho.

Minho tomó las manos de Jisung y las colocó sobre su cabeza y luego apretó sus muslos en torno a sus caderas, asegurándose de ejercer la fuerza necesaria sin llegar a lastimarlo, sintiendo el hueso de la cadera de Jisung clavarse en su piel a través de la ropa.

—Creí que no eras fanático de las demostraciones públicas de afecto—se burló el menor al tener el rostro del mayor tan cerca.

— ¿No lo es?—exclamó Jeongin, realmente confundido—Vaya, pudo haber engañado a cualquiera.

Todos se rieron, las orejas de Minho enrojecieron pero agradecía tener el cabello largo para que se las ocultara.

Jisung se removió debajo de él intentando soltarse, mirando con terror cómo las piernas de Minho afianzaban su agarre y realmente limitaba su movimiento hasta hacerlo casi nulo, como si Minho estuviera por completo abrazado a él y no sólo tocándolo con su parte inferior; incluso el agarre en sus muñecas era flojo, si Jisung lo quería—que realmente no lo hacía—podría soltarse con facilidad.

Intentó alzar las caderas para aflojar el agarre y hacerlo tambalearse pero Minho ni se inmutó, permaneciendo firme e impasible sobre él de tal forma que comenzaba a exasperarlo, haciéndolo gruñir de frustración al no poder quitárselo de encima.

Su solución fue comenzar a ir de un lado a otro, a la larga haría girar a Minho y quizá estando arriba de él haría más fácil su trabajo; los muslos del mayor eran duros, fuertes, no parecían ejercer demasiada fuerza como para que Jisung se sintiera acorralado pero lo hacía, como si realmente estuvieran aprisionándolo con tal fuerza que podría hacer explotar sus entrañas.

Vale, que quizá estaba siendo dramático, pero ya habíamos establecido que el cerebro de Jisung ya no sabía qué hacer con él; si era honesto, Jisung imaginaba a su cerebro como un él de gafas y traje que siempre sacudía la cabeza con desaprobación cuando arruinaba las cosas, no sería una sorpresa si en ese instante estuviera mirando hacia otro lado que lanzando opciones para ayudarlo.

—Sé que te gusta estar abajo—canturreó Minho con una sonrisa.

—Voy a morderte—amenazó Jisung, lloriqueando mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba a Chan—Por favor, está apretando fuerte.

— ¡Ni siquiera hace esfuerzo!—se quejó Hyunjin cuando Minho se rindió ante el mohín lloroso de Jisung— ¡Ah! Eres un bebé llorón.

Minho envolvió con ambos brazos a Jisung y los acomodó a ambos en el suelo, manteniéndolo encerrado con sus piernas, haciendo parecer al menor a un más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

Desde su posición privilegiada y segura en los brazos de su Hyung, Jisung le enseñó la lengua a Hyunjin haciendo que éste amenazara con levantarse para ir por él pero Seungmin sólo lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Exclamó el gran bebé llorón—se burló Changbin ganándose un codazo de parte de Felix.

—Si todos ustedes son bailarines, ¿por qué no tienen los muslos de Minho?—cuestionó Jisung de manera acusadora— ¿O es que no bailan lo suficiente? Hacen que realmente piense que no cuenta como ejercicio.

—Una más, Han Jisung, y ni Minnie me va a detener—amenazó el rubio alto señalándolo con el dedo.

—Por la misma razón que Changbin no tiene el trasero de Bang Chan Hyung a pesar de hacer ejercicio juntos—informó Felix como si no fuera la gran cosa ganándose un quejido del chico a su lado y la risa nerviosa de su líder—Todos tienen un cuerpo diferente…además que Minho Hyung lleva bailando más tiempo que nosotros.

—Excusas—se burló Jisung agitando la mano como si espantara una mosca haciendo que Minho riera—Yo digo que Seungmin debe dejarte si no puedes asfixiarlo con un par de muslos asesinos—declaró señalando a Hyunjin.

— ¿Así que admites que Minho tiene muslos asesinos?—sabiamente, Hyunjin decidió ignorar la mitad de la oración del pelinegro.

Éste pareció pensarlo un momento, llevando sus manos a las piernas de Minho, palmeándolas e intentando amasar la piel como si de plastilina se tratara sin mucho éxito, sintiendo sólo el duro musculo que las conformaba, sintiendo la necesidad de morderlas para ver si eran así de duras como aparentaban.

Incluso les dio un manotazo que hizo que Minho lo abrazara con más fuerza y le gruñera en el oído a modo de advertencia.

—Creo que podría dejarlo asfixiarme con esas piernas—asintió Jisung, satisfecho.

—Recuérdalo más tarde.

Ante las palabras de Minho todo el mundo hizo sonidos de arcadas, sintiendo asqueroso el saber lo que aquel par hacía cuando no estaban viendo e intentando bloquear la imagen mental que les proyectaban tan abiertamente.

El cerebro de Jisung pareció relajarse en su cabeza, volviendo a distraerse al estar tan cerca de Minho, dejando que el Hipotálamo tomara el control y los llenara de serotonina y endorfinas. Suspiró satisfecho, decidiendo que habían manejado muy bien la situación a pesar de casi morir en el suelo del apartamento.

Los miembros ya no sabían que podía salir de la boca de Jisung, especialmente cuando estaba demasiado embobado con Minho como para prestar suficiente atención a lo que salía de su boca, incluso para interrumpirlo al menos. No, ya no era sorpresa.

Pero les gustaba pretender que sí lo era así que fingieron indignarse cuando, después de unos minutos, Jisung volvió a hablar sin pensar.

—Pero pude haber huido sin problema—sentenció.

Al cerebro de Jisung le tomó un momento, disfrutando las caricias de Minho, para analizar lo que decía antes de entrar en estado de alerta anunciando que Jisung la había vuelto a cagar.

Sin duda iba a renunciar un día de estos.


	2. A Seungmin le gusta el Pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amable recordatorio que todo esto es ficción, nada que ver con mi idea del artista y no es asumir su orientación ni nada por el estilo ;-;

Las etiquetas eran un asco, a veces eran colocadas sin siquiera preguntar pretendiendo que alguien más esté bien con eso; eran injustas, en ocasiones ni siquiera eran acertadas porque las personas asumían cosas de ti por cómo hablas, cómo vistes, por tu físico o por tu nacionalidad.

Si somos honestos, la mayoría de las veces sentíamos que las etiquetas eran innecesarias, las personas sólo eran personas que no merecían ser clasificadas de la misma manera en la que clasifican las manzanas verdes, amarillas y rojas; no necesitaban ser separadas como separas los panditas rojos del resto.

Pero existían ¿no es así? ¿Por qué? Fácil, por el sentido de identidad. Si las etiquetas no existieran entonces el sentido de identidad y pertenencia no estaría en la sociedad que conformamos y eso haría un caos en el ser humano, un ser de naturaleza sociable, que se sentiría perdido. Como si todos fuéramos un bulto gris al igual que ese capítulo de los padrinos mágicos donde Timmy desea que todos sean iguales.

Entonces llegábamos a ese punto intermedio donde las etiquetas eran un asco pero al parecer necesarias y hacían que uno tuviera aún más problemas para elegir la que te representaría por lo que parecía gran parte de tu vida.

Bueno, quizá estoy exagerando pero, debemos de admitir que, elegir una etiqueta es realmente aterrador; no sabes si es la correcta, no sabes si realmente encajas en ellas. Se siente como elegir una facción en _Divergente_ donde sientes que podrías encajar en todas o donde apenas si logras entrar a una, sopesando la posibilidad de tener más de una sin saber si eso era posible sin correr el riesgo que corría _Tris Prior_. Tal vez incluso que hubiera un _Sombrero Seleccionador_ que te dijera tu etiqueta ahorrándote el fastidio de buscarla por ti mismo.

Jeongin era de los que pensaba que las etiquetas eran un fastidio total; hasta hace poco él no sabía que fueran necesarias y, si era honesto, no conocía las suficientes, al menos hasta que conoció a los chicos.

Minho y Changbin Hyung se etiquetaban como _gay_ ; hombres atraídos sexual y sentimentalmente por otros hombres; si Jeongin era honesto, ninguno de ellos parecía entrar en el estereotipo que películas y series brindaban para los hombres homosexuales. Minho Hyung solía burlarse de sí mismo diciendo que era el cliché de bailarín gay pero no parecía importarle mucho. Changbin, al contrario, no parecía gritar gay para nada y éste parecía muy quitado de la pena al decirlo, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Hyunjin, Jisung y Felix se etiquetaban como _bisexuales_ ; hasta que los conoció, Jeongin ni siquiera sabía en lo que consistía una persona bisexual, incluso llegando a preguntarse si no sólo era una etapa en lo que se decidían si les gustaban hombres o mujeres a lo que Jisung simplemente sentenciaba que “hay que probar de todo” y eso, claro, se ganaba un golpe de Bang Chan en amonestación de que no jugara con esas cosas.

Entonces, a ellos podían gustarles un hombre o una mujer, no les quitaba el sueño, y esa era la cosa más interesante que había aprendido Jeongin desde que los conocía.

Su propio novio, Bang Chan, se dio a sí mismo la etiqueta de _demisexual_ que hizo que Jeongin pensara, por un momento, que sólo le atraía _Demi Lovato_ ; al parecer Bang Chan se consideraba de ese grupo de personas donde sus deseos eróticos están condicionados por la creación de lazos emocionales. Chan le puso como ejemplo a Minho y Jisung, una relación con ese nivel profundo de vinculación emocional haría que se sintiera atraído eróticamente también y con Jeongin apenas estaban experimentando la relación amorosa no fraternal.

Así que el menor de los chicos había llegado al punto de preguntarse qué etiqueta podría darse a sí mismo ahora que parecía tener más etiquetas que el simple hecho de ser gay o heterosexual.

Estaba acorrucado en brazos de Bang Chan mientras éste trabajaba en algo, siempre parecía estar trabajando y Jeongin disfrutaba de estar con él sin hacer nada, tan sólo manteniendo pequeñas conversaciones mientras se abrazaba a él como un pequeño koala y lo dejaba en su propio mundo.

Comparaba cómo solía sentirse con lo que describían las etiquetas del resto y no parecía encajar en ninguna, al menos no del todo; no era gay por completo pero tampoco parecía importarle mucho el hecho de distinguir de hombres y mujeres, gran parte de él sentía que su etiqueta podría ser bisexual pero no parecía sentirse bien del todo, no lo hacía sentir cómodo.

—Oye, Hyung—murmuró ladeando el rostro para que su nariz quedara en el cuello de Bang Chan— ¿Qué es Seungmin?

Bang Chan, atendiendo superficialmente la pregunta de Jeongin, lo miró apenas un poco antes de seguir atento a lo que hacía, alejando una mano del teclado para acariciarle el cabello al menor.

— ¿Qué es de qué?

—De su etiqueta, nunca le he preguntado.

Jeongin llevó una mano al cabello de Chan comenzando a jugar con los rizos de su nuca, sabiendo que en realidad el mayor no estaba prestándole suficiente atención como para tomarse en serio su duda.

— ¿Etiqueta de qué?

—Sí, de cómo se identifica—aclaró incorporándose un poco, jugueteando con las manos en sus hombros tirando de su sudadera—Ya sabes, Hyunjin es bisexual, ¿qué es Minnie?

—Ah, eso. Minnie es pansexual.

Jeongin nunca en su vida había escuchado semejante palabra haciendo que se quedara en silencio y Chan diera por concluida la conversación, preguntándole si quería volver al apartamento a descansar porque seguramente se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería tenerlo demasiado tiempo en el estudio.

Cualquiera en una situación semejante a la de Jeongin habría investigado una palabra que no entendía en internet pero no tuvo el tiempo para hacerlo después de esa conversación, iban de arriba abajo, de presentación tras presentación, preparando y practicando, pasando su poco tiempo libre con Chan Hyung o con los demás miembros.

Pero allá en las profundidades de su mente saturada, parpadeando intermitentemente como una señal de alto, la palabra pansexual siguió atrayendo su atención en ocasiones.

…

Fue una mañana que no tenían mucho que hacer; se levantó deseando poder quedarse en cama todo el día con semejante frío que hacía, los brazos de Chan Hyung parecía mucho más tentadores que enfrentarse a la horrible temperatura que había afuera, con el frío traspasando la tela de los calcetines más gruesos que encontró y haciendo sus dientes castañear levemente a pesar de estar envuelto en una sudadera.

Sin embargo, las necesidades fisiológicas de su cuerpo eran un completo fastidio y no lo dejaban dormir hasta tarde como quería; se vio a sí mismo caminando hacia el baño, apreciando las ventajas de orinar de pie y no tener que sentarse sobre el frío azulejo del excusado tan temprano en la mañana, pensando en todo y en nada como cualquier persona haría recién levantado, sintiendo los ojos aún un poco cansados y su cerebro lo suficiente adormilado como para desperezarse.

Antes de volver a la habitación después de hacer del baño decidió ir por un poco de agua porque seguramente Bang Chan se había bebido la que tenía en la mesilla de noche y, si tenía la posibilidad de volver a dormirse, no iba a levantarse por agua después.

El día tenía ese típico color perla propio del invierno, ni muy claro ni muy oscuro como los días de tormenta; las nubes se arremolinaban unas con otras y el sol apenas podía atravesarlas con débiles rayos que iluminaban las calles. Jeongin se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando un bostezo le llegó y se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina mirando, con interés, como Minnie ya estaba ahí sentado comiendo lo que parecía ser un pan de chocolate mientras Jinnie calentaba algo en la estufa.

Fue ahí donde el cerebro de Jeongin, un tanto perezoso y adormilado, hizo corto circuito debido a la imagen que tenía en frente.

**Seungmin + Pan = Pansexual.**

Se sintió como si encendieran una luz en la oscuridad de su ignorancia, casi sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo; claro que su cerebro no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, para él la respuesta era demasiado obvia y ya no había necesidad de buscar otro significado, su prioridad en aquel momento era volver a la cama y dormir otro rato con Chan antes de que tuviera que enfrentar su día.

— ¡Minnie, a ti te gusta el pan!—exclamó sobresaltando a la pareja.

Debido al sobresalto, el pelinegro casi se atraganta con su bocado mirando al pequeño chico sonriente, demasiado energético para ser un martes por la mañana. Hyunjin, desde la estufa, frunció levemente el ceño ante la declaración antes de seguir cocinando; Minnie no había querido prepararle sus huevos porque siempre se quejaba de cómo quedaban así que ahora estaba obligado a hacerse de desayunar a sí mismo.

Jeongin, ajeno a que su declaración parecía fuera de lugar, se dirigió por un vaso a la lacena, rogando a quien escuchara que estuvieran limpios sino iba a morir ante la idea de ponerse a lavar un vaso a semejantes horas de la mañana (podría hacerlo pero con la caldera que tenían no sabía si el agua saldría caliente o no).

—Supongo, sí—balbuceó Seungmin sin entender a dónde quería llegar el menor.

—A mí también me gusta pero creo que no tanto como a ti—declaró Jeongin—Aunque aún no entiendo cómo es que eso funciona…digo, es algo inanimado.

Seungmin y Hyunjin miraron sin entender al chico, realmente confundidos con su conversación; quizá si no estuvieran perezosos pudieran entenderlo pero a esas horas de la mañana, en un día tan frío como el que hacía, seguir la línea de pensamiento de Jeongin parecía demasiado trabajo para ellos.

El pelinegro consideró ofrecerle de su pan, pensando que quizá eso es lo que quería dar a entender el menor, mientras que el rubio que terminaba de preparar su desayuno se dijo que Jeongin debía estar más dormido que despierto como para hablar de algo semejante.

Jeongin, ajeno a los rostros confundidos de los mayores, se sirvió agua y bebió un poco, esperando que no lo levantara después para ir al baño; miró con interés como Jinnie se encaminaba a Minnie con un plato y un par de palillos en sus manos, acomodándose en el regazo del pelinegro ignorando abiertamente las sillas vacías de la mesa, prefiriendo las piernas de su novio en su lugar.

Eso pareció hacer surgir otra duda en el cerebro del menor haciendo que ladeara la cabeza, confundido, esperando comprender la imagen que tenía en frente.

—Si te gusta el pan, ¿significa que no te gusta Hyunjin Hyung?—cuestionó sin más.

—Espera, ¿qué?—el rubio lo miró con medio bocado en dirección a su boca— ¿Por qué no le voy a gustar a Minnie?

—Porque le gusta el pan—señaló Jeongin como si no fuera obvio.

—Sé que Jinnie puede ser insoportable, Jeongin, pero no por eso me va a dejar de gustar—murmuró Seungmin dejando su pan de lado.

—Pero te gusta más el pan que él, ¿no?—recordó Jeongin dirigiéndose a la salida—Yo creo que estás siendo malo con Jinnie, deberías decirle que no te gusta.

Sin más, tallándose los ojos y ahogando otro bostezo, regresó por donde había venido esperando encontrar refugio en los brazos de Chan, satisfecho consigo mismo por al fin comprender lo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, ignorando cómo dejaba detrás de sí a una muy confundida pareja.

Claro que, apenas el menor desapareció en dirección a su habitación, Hyunjin comenzó a lloriquear de manera exagerada porque a Seungmin le gustaba más el pan que él.

…

Nadie en el grupo tenía un límite de paciencia respecto a Jeongin, usualmente lo dejaban salirse con la suya siempre que quería porque no había poder en el mundo que les hiciera regañarlo; especialmente Bang Chan, tenía consentido a ese pequeño dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera siempre que deseara y si alguien se quejaba al respecto entonces sólo se toparía con una pared porque el mayor no regañaría nunca al menor.

Sin embargo, Seungmin sentía que en los últimos días Jeongin estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia y eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Había comenzado como algo divertido entre él, Hyunjin y Jeongin cómo éste último siempre decretaba que Seungmin no podía comer pan porque era inapropiado hacerlo frente a todos, especialmente frente al rubio, haciendo que se divirtieran por su pequeña broma privada pero, al pasar los días, estaba volviéndose insoportable y Seungmin ya no sabía qué hacer.

_— ¡No puedes comer pan, Minnie! Le estarías siendo infiel a Hyunjin Hyung._

_— ¡Seungmin, baja ese pan en éste instante! ¡Es inapropiado!_

_—Si la pizza es pan, ¿significa que Seungmin no puede comerla?_

Seungmin estaba frustrado, por decirlo menos, pues se había visto lanzado de golpe a una dieta que no encajaba con la que ya tenía, viéndose privado de un emparedado, de algunas donas ¡incluso de la pizza!

Hyunjin, notando cómo su novio comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor por la falta de carbohidrato que Jeongin le estaba arrebatando, intentaba adivinar cómo podía ayudarlo, incluso compartiendo de su propia comida cuando el menor no estaba viendo por temor a que le quitara el pan al rubio también.

— ¿Te han quitado tu emparedado de nuevo?—cuestionó Jisung mientras le arreglaban el cabello al ver a Hyunjin compartir su almuerzo con Seungmin.

—Estoy a nada de asfixiar a ese chico si me sigue privando así de la comida—gruñó Seungmin con un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Bang Chan sólo me ha dicho que lo deje ser, que está preocupado por mi salud.

—Tan preocupado que le prohibió hacer panqueques porque es lo mismo que un pan—murmuró Hyunjin, volviendo a ofrecerle de su almuerzo al pelinegro.

—Jeongin se tomó en serio lo de ser pansexual, ¿eh?—se burló Jisung entre risas, siendo regañado por la estilista al moverse mucho.

Las palabras de Jisung resonaron en los oídos de la pareja antes de tener significado, encajando una por una hasta que la oración tuvo sentido y se sintió como encender una luz en la oscuridad, mirándose con reconocimiento brillando en sus ojos y la expresión de incredulidad que podría haber sido tan cómica para Jisung si al menos la estuviera viendo.

Seungmin nunca le había dicho a Jeongin que se identificaba como pansexual porque nunca sintió la necesidad de hacerlo como el resto; él amaba a Hyunjin y eso debería ser suficiente para los demás, y ciertamente el menor nunca le preguntó quizá por lo mismo, por la sencilla razón de que estaba con el rubio así que no había necesidad.

Hombre o mujer, Seungmin nunca se había planteado una diferencia al respecto, tampoco sintió la necesidad de aclarar que le gustaban hombres _y_ mujeres porque no se sentía correcto para él. Siempre sintió que si le gustaba alguien entonces sólo le gustaría y ya, si se enamoraba de alguien entonces sólo lo haría y vería si podía estar con la persona. En realidad, fue Hyunjin el que le ayudó a descubrir su propia etiqueta al sentirse excluido de lo que podría ser la bisexualidad.

¡Pero había que vivir bajo una piedra para asumir que ser pansexual era sentirse atraído por el pan!

—Hablaré con él—se apresuró a mencionar Hyunjin haciendo que el pelinegro le mirara confundido—Estás lo suficiente tenso con él como para mantener una conversación agradable al respecto.

—Me interesa saber cómo llegó a esa conclusión—murmuró pensativo, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y el mohín de disgusto.

—Tú también lo pensaste cuando lo mencioné—recordó amablemente el mayor, inclinándose y besando su mejilla, mirando de reojo que no estuviera la cámara cerca—No podemos culparlo.

—A ti no te ha privado de los carbohidratos por días.

Hyunjin se rió, envolviendo en un abrazo a Seungmin mientras acariciaba su nariz contra su cuello haciendo que el otro dejara su mal humor de lado y comenzara a reírse entre dientes intentando apartarlo, teniendo éxito cuando Jisung les avisó que la cámara de _Talker_ se dirigía hacia ellos.

…

—Oigan, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

La voz de Hyunjin sacó de sus cavilaciones a Bang Chan y Jeongin, que estaban acurrucados en el sofá envueltos en una manta mientras veían lo que parecía ser una película de _Thor_ pero Hyunjin no sabría decir cual, usualmente las identificaba por Loki pero en ese momento no estaba en pantalla.

La pareja lo miró un momento, ambos con rostros somnolientos como si no tardaran en caer rendidos a media película antes de asentir. El alto maniobró por el respaldo para dejarse caer de manera descuidada en el sofá, acomodándose los lentes que se deslizaron por su nariz y tirando de las mangas de la sudadera, odiando lo fría que estaba la habitación y reuniendo una serie de quejas hacia su autoridad por las condiciones tan horribles del apartamento.

Jeongin parecía estar a nada de acomodarse en el regazo de Bang Chan y dormir profundamente, manteniendo un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho y jugando con los mechones que alcanzaba, tirando de los rizos que aparecían después de la ducha, divirtiéndose un poco de que volvieran a retorcerse apenas él los soltaba.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?—cuestionó Chan con preocupación, enarcando una ceja en dirección a Hyunjin.

—Lleva ocurriendo algo, sí, y Minnie está molesto así que he venido en su lugar—asintió el rubio jugueteando con el dobladillo de la sudadera—Jeongin, ¿quién te dijo que Minnie es pansexual?

La pregunta pareció despabilar un poco al menor, haciéndolo parpadear sin comprender un momento antes de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta.

—Oh, Chan me lo dijo—aclaró ganándose un asentimiento del mayor.

—Ya veo…—Hyunjin se llevó una mano a los labios, pensativo, antes de suspirar— ¿Y nuestro brillante líder se tomó el tiempo de explicarte en lo que consiste la pansexualidad?

Las orejas de Chan brillaron en carmesí delatando que, efectivamente, no se había tomado la molestia de explicarle nada a Jeongin asumiendo que el menor lo comprendería.

Si era honesto, Chan ni siquiera recordaba qué día le había dicho aquello a Jeongin; su cabeza estaba tan ocupada todos los días, como un enorme archivero al que le llegaban más y más cosas que hacía que los días se perdieran, a veces sorprendiéndose cuando alguien le decía que era lunes y que otra semana tenía lugar.

—Lo siento, Hyunjin—se disculpó el mayor suspirando—Se me pasó.

—Pero no necesita explicarme nada—declaró Jeongin mirándolos con una sonrisa—Iba a investigarlo en internet pero no tuve tiempo hasta que tuvo sentido.

Hyunjin se llevó la mano al rostro, luchando con la risa que quería salir ante lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser el menor por su cuenta; la situación parecía sacada del programa de comedia más estúpido del mundo donde alguien podía asociar el pan con una sexualidad.

Que vaya, si era el caso de alguien en el mundo, eso sería una _filia_ más que nada. Hyunjin sentía que, a pesar de no tener mucho sobre lo cual quejarse del sistema educativo, bien podrían enseñar éstas cosas en las escuelas para que nadie sufriera lo mismo.

—Bien, tengo que hacerlo porque un Seungmin molesto significa yo no tenga abrazos y eso no lo puedo permitir—comenzó el rubio entrelazando las manos y señalando con sus dedos índices a Jeongin—Las personas pansexuales, Jeongin, son aquellas que les atrae la personalidad de las personas, o eso quiero creer, por encima de la sexualidad o el género—aclaró haciendo que el menor parpadeara, confundido.

“—Esto no quiere decir que no sientan atracción por el sexo y eso sino que…—suspiró, frustrado, intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarse y no confundir al chico en el proceso—Mira, a mí me gustan los chicos y las chicas, ¿bien?—Jeongin asintió, aún un poco confundido—De acuerdo, a Minnie eso le da igual, si le gusta la persona entonces estará con ella ¿de acuerdo?

Jeongin pareció pensarlo un momento, sintiendo que su cerebro amenazaba con fundirse ante la nueva información que recibía, sintiéndose estúpido por asumir que era alguna especie de atracción por el pan.

Miró a Chan, que parecía estar pendiente de cualquiera de sus reacciones mientras le acariciaba el cabello, y luego meditó lo que Hyunjin le había dicho.

— ¿Eso no lo hace demisexual como Chan?—preguntó el menor con genuina curiosidad.

—No, es diferente—aclaró Chan ladeando el rostro para mirarlo—Una persona pansexual no necesariamente tiene que esperar a formar un vínculo profundo para dar el siguiente paso; hay quienes eligen hacerlo, y eso está bien, pero en mi caso es casi como si me estuvieran obligando, me parece físicamente imposible hacerlo.

Jeongin guardó silencio otro momento, perdido en sus pensamientos relajándose debido a las caricias de Chan mientras el sonido de _Thor_ en el televisor llenaba el silencio en el que se habían envuelto, captando momentáneamente la atención de Hyunjin, identificándola como la segunda de Thor al ver a Loki.

— ¿Entonces tampoco es como ser bisexual?—cuestionó Jeongin, mirando con curiosidad a Hyunjin.

—Sé que es confuso, Jeongin, descuida. Había leído un comentario en internet que en realidad no tienen mucha diferencia la una de la otra y que cada persona puede elegir la etiqueta con la que se siente más cómodo y, de alguna manera, representado.

“—Es un fastidio eso de las etiquetas, si me lo preguntas, porque hay personas que se sienten con derecho a etiquetarte sentenciando que el nombre que te das es incorrecto; eso es lo que muchos pansexuales sufren invalidando su etiqueta al declararlos bisexuales—Hyunjin apoyó el codo en el respaldo del sofá y colocó su puño contra su mejilla—Eso, a mi parecer, es estúpido e ignorante.

—Pero Jeongin no hizo eso, ¿cierto?—ante lo dicho por el mayor, Jeongin miró con ojos confundidos a Chan— ¿Le dijiste a Seungmin que estaba confundido?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo sólo…no entendía qué era la pansexualidad.

—Y ahora que lo sabes…—habló Hyunjin incorporándose—Te agradecería enormemente que dejaras de quitarle el pan a Seungmin porque está de malas y si lo sigues haciendo el cachorro se convertirá en un perro del infierno.

Chan se sobresaltó ante esa declaración recordando las quejas del chico ante el hecho de Jeongin privándole de los carbohidratos de manera absurda y sin ninguna justificación. El mayor había pensado que estaban intentando una nueva dieta (eso no sería nada nuevo), por lo que Jeongin estaba con mano de hierro sobre Seungmin en su intento de seguirla de manera rigurosa.

Apartó al chico de su abrazo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para mirarlo fijamente sin tener que torcer su cuello demasiado, encontrándolo tan ruborizado que su rostro competía con el rojo de una remolacha.

— ¿Pensaste que a Seungmin le gustaba el pan?—cuestionó incrédulo, luchando contra la risa que quería florecer de sus labios—Oh, cariño, ¿por qué no preguntaste?

—Ya te dije que estaba ocupado—se defendió mirando fijamente sus manos retorcer la sudadera de Chan—Y luego pareció tener lógica así que asumí que le gustaba el pan de esa manera ¡y no lo juzgue! De verdad, sólo que pensé que era inapropiado que lo comiera frente a todos y más con Hyunjin Hyung al lado.

Chan se rió, no pudo evitarlo, rió ante lo incrédulo que había sido Jeongin y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo intentando consolarlo, asegurándole que estaba bien, que a cualquiera podía pasarle.

—De ser así, eso sería una _filia_ , Jeongin, diferente a una orientación—aclaró Hyunjin sonriendo abiertamente—Y, si te sirve de consuelo, a Minnie también le pasó.

…

Bang Chan estaba quedándose dormido, ¡al fin! Después de haber estado contemplando por lo que parecían horas el techo de su habitación, Morfeo al fin se había dignado en acogerlo entre sus brazos para llevarlo al hermoso y cómodo mundo de los sueños.

—Channie.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando encontrar en su ser la molestia suficiente para desquitarse con el chico que le estaba privando del sueño pero no la encontró, era imposible enojarse con él cuando sonaba tan pequeño.

—Mande.

Jeongin no habló en seguida y, si fuera alguien más, Chan ya estaría maldiciendo a quién escuchara que lo habían despertado después de haber pasado horas dando vueltas en la cama. Realmente su insomnio amenazaba con volver y Bang Chan tendría un muy mal día si Jeongin no hablaba en ese instante.

—Creo…creo que soy pansexual.

Chan sabía que debía de poner más de su parte, debería iniciar una conversación a partir de aquella declaración pero, si lo hacía, se despediría del sueño que aún adormilaba sus ojos y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar después del trabajo que le costó.

Suspiró abrazando con fuerza a Jeongin y enterrando la nariz en su cabello, olisqueando la fragancia de su shampoo y encontrándola relajante, casi restregado todo el rostro por su cabello al igual que un cachorro haría con el pelaje, ronroneando.

— ¿Crees que podamos abordar esto mañana?—cuestionó moviendo los labios contra la sien del menor—De verdad, de verdad, quiero dormir.

—Sí, sólo pensé en decirlo.

Chan asintió, besándole la frente, dejando que Jeongin se acorrucara contra él, escuchando lejanamente los quejidos de Felix mientras giraba en brazos de Changbin, seguramente sintiendo la perturbación del sueño del resto de sus compañeros o quizá a punto de ir al baño, con el australiano menor no lo sabía.

—Me alegra que encontraras tu etiqueta—susurró Chan ganándose un asentimiento.

Jeongin seguía pensando que las etiquetas eran innecesarias porque las personas no eran frascos almacenados en la lacena que necesitaban ser etiquetados para identificarlos, siempre pensó que el error era asumir que todo el mundo era heterosexual, ¿no podían ser sólo personas que salen con personas?

Pero entendía todo eso del sentido de la pertenencia y una identidad, ahora que podía ponerse su propia etiqueta lo entendía aunque, si era honesto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque sólo era alguien a quien le gustaban las personas.

Específicamente, alguien que estaba enamorado de Bang Chan.

—Channie.

Chan suspiró, más dormido que hace unos minutos pero aún siendo plenamente consciente de su entorno, especialmente del chico acurrucado en su pecho que ya debería estar dormido y como siguiera hablando haría que el insomnio de Chan asomara su fea cabeza y lo arrastrara de vuelta del país de los sueños.

—Mande.

—Tú me gustas más que el pan.

Más que verla sintió la sonrisa de Jeongin contra la piel de su cuello haciéndolo bufar una risa en un intento de no despertar a los demás, sonriendo abiertamente contra el cabello de Jeongin, sintiendo que estaba terriblemente enamorado de ese chico.

—Tú también me gustas más que Demi Lovato.

Ambos se soltaron riendo sin importar sus intentos de ser discretos hasta que Changbin y Felix gruñeron en su dirección para que se callaran.

Afortunadamente, después de ese momento, el insomnio de Chan no volvió por esa noche.

Sí, Jeongin también dejó de quitarle el pan a Seungmin a no ser que sólo quisiera molestarlo pero eso no era extraño si, después de todo, el menor siempre se salía con la suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pienso que si alguien llega a leer esto en inglés se perderá el chiste .-. raios
> 
> Pido perdón si algo de lo que mencioné es erróneo, con sinceridad todo lo saqué de las propias personas pansexuales y demisexuales que conozco y un poco de internet, lamento si hay un error, no es mi intención sólo hice lo que pude con lo que tenía ;-;


	3. La Cita de Changlix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé por qué siempre me pongo muy fluff cuando se trata de Changlix pero bueno, aquí está y aquí estamos y es tadáaaa

— ¿Estás listo?—preguntó Felix mientras terminaba de anudarse los zapatos.

—Listo es mi segundo nombre—asintió Changbin calándose la gorra hasta las cejas.

Ambos tenían la máscara en la barbilla, dispuestos a subirla en cuanto atravesaran la puerta principal, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar al resto, andando de puntillas por la alcoba mientras se vestían, compartiendo risitas cómplices antes de tomarse de la mano y salir de la habitación.

Aquella mañana era la menos ocupada que tenían así que Changbin le había preguntando si quería salir a desayunar en una cita, hace meses que no tenían tiempo para ellos de lo apretada que era su agenda, especialmente con todos los eventos de fin de año tan próximos; habían pospuesto cada salida porque algo les surgía o porque se quedaban dormidos así que ahora podían robarle un par de horas al día, saldrían a desayunar juntos como una pareja normal.

Felix entrelazó su mano con la de Changbin, sintiéndose pequeño a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, amando la sensación de sus manos juntas, lo cálido que era y la forma en la que encajaban como piezas de un _puzzle_ ; con su mano libre envolvió el bíceps de Changbin e inclinó la cabeza, apoyándola contra su hombro sonriendo, colgándose por completo de su brazo, dando pequeños saltitos de lo emocionado que estaba haciendo sonreír al mayor.

— ¿Podemos conseguir waffles?—preguntó el rubio mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal—Hace tiempo que no como waffles.

—Hay una cafetería a unas cuadras que vende waffles, así no tenemos que…

—Hey—saludaron desde la cocina deteniéndolos en el acto— ¡Estás despierto! Me preguntaba cuánto te iba a tomar.

La pareja se quedó congelada a media zancada, mirando con sorpresa a Chan, que estaba bañado, arreglado y a punto de salir del apartamento mirándolos con una brillante sonrisa que los aturdió al ser demasiado temprano; ni siquiera lo habían visto salir de la habitación, asumiendo que el montón de mantas que Jeongin abrazaba era Chan, esperando no despertarlo en el proceso.

Felix y Changbin se miraron, preguntándose a quién le decía, intentando recordar si alguno de ellos le había prometido algo al mayor y lo olvidaron.

— ¿No tienes tu _Chan’s Room_ hoy o algo así?—cuestionó Changbin apretando con más fuerza la mano de Felix.

—Sí, estaba esperando a Felix para irme, prometió que saldría hoy, ¿vas a acompañarlo?

Changbin miró al rubio, sintiendo frustración al ver el rostro confundido de su novio en señal de que lo había olvidado por completo, demasiado distraído con la idea de tener una mañana libre donde podía ir a desayunar con Changbin como para recordar que le había prometido a Bang Chan que saldría en su _live_.

—Sí, Binnie y yo…bueno…—balbuceó Felix rascándose la nuca.

—Yo iba a comprar algo de desayunar—aclaró Changbin con un suspiro resignado mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de Felix—Y Felix me preguntó si lo acompañaba al auto.

—Seguro, ¡vamos!—Chan aplaudió, entusiasmado, mientras andaban hacia la puerta—Oh, Binnie, ¿le podrías comprar algo con chocolate a Jeongin y decirle que es de mi parte?

Changbin asintió, ocultando la frustración que sentía con una agradable sonrisa que hizo reír a Chan mientras el rubio que aún sujetaba suspiraba, molesto de haber perdido la oportunidad de desayunar con Changbin por un descuido suyo.

—Podemos hacerlo otro día—lo tranquilizó Changbin llevando sus manos unidas a sus labios—Está bien.

Felix asintió, dejando caer los hombros, resignado a que no saldrían aquel día, tan sólo imaginando cuándo volverían a tener algo de tiempo para ellos.

…

—Tengo las palomitas—celebró Changbin dejándose caer junto a Felix en el sofá.

—Y yo la película—celebró el pecoso mientras agitaba el control remoto—Y no quiero escuchar quejas al respecto.

—Sol mío, mientras pueda ver la película contigo, no voy a quejarme.

Tenían algo de tiempo libre lo que les permitía disfrutar de su compañía sin percances; Chan estaba en la industria con Jeongin trabajando en algo, Hyunjin y Seungmin también estaban allá pero practicando una de las coreografías, Jisung y Minho estaban encerrados en la habitación del menor viendo documentales así que Changbin y Felix podían tener toda la sala para ellos.

El mayor pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del pecoso, atrayéndolo a su costado, sonriendo cuando éste encajó a la perfección en él y acunó el bol lleno de palomitas en sus brazos, mirando la pantalla mientras hacía malabares con el puño de palomitas y el control remoto.

Era como si fueran chicos normales teniendo una noche de películas en la sala; no había sesión de fotos, presentaciones ni grabaciones, no tenían que salir corriendo por un asunto olvidado, ya habían hecho su _live_ correspondiente, no tenían compromiso con ningún otro miembro, podían estar juntos sin problema.

Felix había estado insistiendo en ver _Call My By Your Name_ , tanto que Changbin se encontró buscando la reseña en internet para saber por qué tanta emoción hacia la película, sorprendiéndose de que no fuera nueva sino que ya llevaba un tiempo, también encontrando más la reseña de un libro comparándolo con la película.

Changbin no iba a decirlo pero había aceptado ver la película porque el actor joven se le hacía guapo, sospechaba que Felix prefería al actor mayor pero ¿quién eran ellos para juzgar al otro? Estaban ahí juntos viendo la película, no había nada qué preocuparse.

—Quisiera ir a Italia—susurró Felix cuando los paisajes de la película comenzaron.

—Con un poco de suerte quizá conseguiremos una presentación allá—lo consoló el mayor besando su cabello— ¿Vas a hablar durante toda la película?

—Ya se te ocurrirá una forma de callarme—se burló el pecoso ganándose un tirón de cabello— ¡Oye!

Ambos rieron, divertidos, metidos en su propio momento mientras la película seguía su curso, prestado especial atención a la trama, los visuales y la música, no deseando perderse ningún detalle.

Tan metidos que se sobresaltaron cuando Jisung apareció en la sala en medio de la escena donde Eliot palmeaba la entrepierna de Oliver.

—Oiga, ¿qué están viendo?—cuestionó Jisung concentrándose en la pantalla—Oh, ¡esa película! ¡Minho, ven!

Sin esperar invitación, Jisung se apresuró al sofá dejándose caer en medio de Changbin y Felix, haciendo que el mayor gruñera y el pecoso evitara que las palomitas fueran regadas por toda la sala, viéndose privado de ellas cuando Jisung se las arrebató y se ovilló en el sofá, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

De su habitación salió un somnoliento Minho que sintió la tensión que estaba en la sala, donde Felix ahora miraba con el ceño fruncido el televisor mientras Changbin se encontraba cruzado de brazos. Jisung, ajeno a la situación, sólo se llenaba las mejillas de palomitas y mantenía el mismo entusiasmo con el que había salido de la alcoba.

—Hannie, ¿qué estás haciendo?—cuestionó Minho, adivinando que su novio había interrumpido algo.

—Minho, ellos están viendo la película de la que tanto hablas—aclaró el nuevo rubio con una sonrisa—Vamos, apenas va por la mitad.

Minho miró la pantalla, sin reconocer la escena del todo hasta que vio al actor joven, asintiendo en reconocimiento mientras andaba hacia el sofá, intentando maniobrar a Jisung fuera de su lugar para moverlos a ambos al suelo suponiendo que Felix no estaba contento por haber sido apartado de esa manera de Changbin.

Pero, distraído como era, Jisung no pensó en lo incómoda que había sido su presencia para la otra pareja, tirando de su novio y sentándolo a su lado, alejando aún más a Changbin y a Felix, que ambos suspiraron con frustración y dejaron de prestar atención a la película.

—Podemos ir a verla a la habitación—susurró Minho intentando llevarse a Jisung al notar lo molesto que estaba Changbin.

—Ya estamos aquí, anda, acomódate—Jisung lo mantuvo a su lado— ¿Quieres?—le ofreció palomitas.

—Lo siento—le susurró el mayor a Changbin ganándose un suspiro.

Podrían intentarlo en otra ocasión.

…

Chan notó a Felix triste.

Usualmente el australiano menor no estaba triste, o no la gran parte del tiempo; sí, había días malos donde Felix se ponía un tanto melancólico pero siempre recurría a Chan o Changbin para olvidarse de su tristeza, siempre resultando cegador para quien lo mirara, brindando una sonrisa a pesar de tener mucho en su plato.

Pero Chan conocía a Felix tan bien como la palma de su mano así que le fue fácil notar lo desanimado que lucía en las últimas semanas, cómo incluso comenzaba a evitar a Changbin cuando tenían tiempo libre y aún así el rapero no lo buscaba, al menos ahora porque al principio siempre iba a donde estaba el pecoso, buscando atención que se le negaba antes de rendirse, luciendo tan triste como el otro.

Y Chan odiaba que dos de sus chicos estuvieran tristes así que estaba decidido a tomar el asunto en sus manos, preguntándole a Felix…o al menos intentándolo.

—No es nada—susurró el rubio con un suspiro—Sólo estoy cansado.

—Lix, te conozco mejor que eso—insistió el mayor, tirando de la manga de su sudadera— ¿Tú y Changbin pelearon?

—Para pelear necesitaríamos tiempo juntos y el mundo entero conspira para que eso no suceda—lloriqueó lleno de frustración.

Y eso fue suficiente para Chan haciendo que notara la gran cantidad de ocasiones en las que veía a la pareja pasar tiempo a solas y algo se les atravesaba, vaya que incluso él mismo se ha llevado a Felix en más de una ocasión cuando se veía que tenía planes con el rapero, en otras ocasiones siendo alguno de los integrantes uniéndoseles a las salidas o a su tiempo a solas.

Chan no iba a permitir que existiera un Felix triste, claro que no, el sol siempre tiene que brillar.

…

—Bien, estamos aquí reunidos porque algo está pasando y necesitamos tomar cartas en el asunto.

Chan hablaba con claridad y seriedad paseándose en medio de la sala de un lado hacia otro con las manos en la espalda mientras Seungmin, Jisung y Jeongin lo miraban con confusión desde el sofá, temiendo recibir un regaño y repasando mentalmente todo lo que habían hecho a lo largo del mes que pudiera haberlos metido en problemas.

Jeongin se encogió al recordar que había metido una sudadera roja en la lavadora de todos los blancos.

Jisung se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación cuando pensó en el baño que tapó y que casi terminó inundando en el estudio.

Seungmin se llevó la manga del suéter a la boca, sabiendo que iban a decirle algo sobre el cristal que él y Hyunjin rompieron en la agencia por andar jugando.

—Binnie y Lix no han pasado mucho tiempo juntos así que vamos a organizarles una cita—aclaró Chan haciendo que su audiencia se relajara notoriamente—En vista de que fuimos nosotros los que interrumpieron las citas anteriores, nos he encomendado la misión de organizar la velada más romántica de todas.

Los tres chicos en el sofá se miraron, confundidos, intentando buscar en sus recuerdos una cita que hayan interrumpido sin darse cuenta; Jisung sólo se había unido a la noche de películas, Jeongin se coló cuando los escuchó mencionar la idea de desayunar fuera y Seungmin se sentó a cenar con ellos robándole comida a Changbin cuando sólo trajeron para ellos.

 _Ah_.

Los tres se miraron culpables, entendiendo que habían estado demasiado distraídos como para notar que se interponían en los planes de la pareja, sabiendo que ellos siempre tenían cuidado para no interrumpirles esos momentos dándoles privacidad, toda la privacidad que se podía conseguir en un apartamento tan lleno.

—Si no hacemos eso por nuestras parejas, ¿por qué lo haríamos por ellos?—cuestionó Jisung con verdadero interés—No somos los más románticos del grupo, precisamente.

—Es por eso que le pedí ayuda a Hyunjin y Minho previamente—asintió Chan, mostrándoles una lista sacada de su bolsillo trasero—Necesitamos rosas, velas, manteles y una buena cena.

— ¿Tenemos que cocinar nosotros?—preguntó Jeongin mirando a Chan con interés.

—Eso no va a resultar bien—negó Seungmin, jugueteando con las mangas de su suéter.

—No, nadie aquí va a cocinar—la declaración del mayor los hizo relajarse de nuevo—Nos dividiéremos en equipos, dos de nosotros irán a conseguir la comida y otros dos el resto, tenemos exactamente dos horas con treinta y cinco minutos para organizar la más romántica y maravillosa cita conocida en el mundo de las citas—Chan alzó las manos al techo con entusiasmo ante la mirada perdida de los chicos frente a él.

“—Tenemos una lista de instrucciones así que no podemos equivocarnos—agitó el papel en su mano para dar énfasis a sus palabras—Jisung y Minnie irán por velas y rosas, Jeongin y yo por la comida.

Jeongin sonrió entusiasmado, no sólo iba a organizar una cena para sus amigos sino que también iba a pasar tiempo con Chan, era como un premio doble.

— ¿Cuánto llevas preparando esto?—cuestionó Jisung mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—Tres días, así que no lo arruinen—advirtió el mayor tomando de la mano a Jeongin—Tampoco se demoren, lo que menos tenemos es tiempo.

…

El cremoso aroma de las rosas fue lo que picó la nariz de Felix y Changbin cuando entraron al apartamento, sorprendiéndose al verlo todo oscuro, tan sólo iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas que salpicaban diferentes superficies del apartamento.

La pareja se quedó de pie en la sala, mirando con confusión la escena que tenían en frente; la mesilla de noche estaba puesta con dos platos y la comida servida aún humeando en un cálido aroma que les hizo gruñir los estómagos, había un par de rosas en un pequeño vaso de cristal ante la ausencia del florero, copas de cristal con lo que bien podría ser vino o jugo de uva.

Había dos cojines como asientos en extremos opuestos de la mesa y, no conforme con eso, pétalos de rosa salpicaban por todos lados provocado que el aroma se regara por toda la habitación; una veladora estaba en medio de la mesa, grande y de color rojo, mientras que el resto por toda la habitación eran más pequeñas y de color rosa o blanco.

— ¿Interrumpimos algo?—preguntó Changbin a la nada, tomando a Felix de la mano y mirando hacia el resto de sus acompañantes— ¿Quién tiene una cita?

—Ustedes—aclaró Minho como si nada yendo a la cocina—Seguramente Hannie no llevó comida así que tengo que llevar para que no salga—murmuró siendo seguido por Hyunjin.

—Me parece muy injusto que Chan Hyung y Jeongin tengan un cuarto para ellos solos y Minnie y yo tengamos que compartirlo con ustedes—gruñó el platinado sacando un puñado de chocolates del congelador.

—Ham, perdón pero ¿cómo que nosotros?—Felix interrumpió su discusión, confundido por todo.

Minho y Hyunjin dejaron de pelearse por los chocolates y los miraron con extrañeza, como si se les hubiera olvidado que estaban ahí, antes de sonreírles, llevándolos a la sala.

—Nos dimos cuenta que hemos arruinado sus citas así que a Chan se le ocurrió organizarles una—Minho sonrió, palmeándole los hombros a Changbin—La sala y su habitación es suya por completo, Chan dormirá con Jeongin y Jisung conmigo así que nadie va a interrumpirlos.

Felix miró con ojos brillantes a sus amigos brindándoles una enorme sonrisa que podría partir su rostro a la mitad, convirtiendo sus ojos en medias lunas y sus pecas en estrellas. Hyunjin soltó un chillido abrazando al rubio ante lo adorable que lucía mientras que Changbin sólo balbuceaba un agradecimiento sin saber muy bien cómo proceder en esas circunstancias.

Aquel par se despidió dirigiéndose a su habitación, Hyunjin aún quejándose sobre la idea de compartir dormitorio con Minho y Jisung mientras el resto tenía dormitorio propio, dejando sola a la pareja bajo la luz de las velas y el aroma a rosas que amenazaba con eclipsar el de la comida.

Se miraron un momento, sonriéndose abiertamente sintiéndose relajados después de todo el estrés que tenían, permitiendo bajar la guardia y disfrutar de ese pequeño momento con el otro como una pareja normal.

Changbin tiró de la mano de Felix hasta hacerlo chocar contra su pecho, tomándolo de la cintura con la mano libre, inclinándose sobre la punta de los pies para tomar la risa del pecoso en sus labios, disfrutando del sonido de la misma manera en que un niño disfruta la canción del camión de helados en un día caluroso.

Antes de que lograra besar a Felix, la puerta de un dormitorio se abrió de manera brusca y escucharon los pies de alguien corretear hacia la sala. Ambos se miraron frustrados, tan cerca del otro pero tan lejos de conseguir el tan anhelado beso que casi, sólo casi, gimieron de frustración. Especialmente cuando apareció el pequeño Jisung envuelto en una sábana de pies a cabeza, luchando en no arrastrarla y volcar una vela por accidente e incendiar todo el apartamento.

—Se me olvidó, lo siento—se disculpó tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la televisión, poniendo una lista de reproducción a volumen bajo antes de hacer una inclinación—Olviden que vine, sigan en lo que estaban—se disculpó desapareciendo por donde había venido.

La pareja lo miró hasta que volvió a desaparecer antes de mirar el televisor, riendo cuando encontraron la imagen de una chimenea con el hogar encendido y suave música resonando en los altavoces a volumen tan bajo que parecía ser parte del ambiente, como si Felix y Changbin tuvieran una banda en vivo en algún rincón del apartamento sólo para ellos.

El estómago del mayor gruñó de nuevo y Felix soltó una risita, tirando de su mano en dirección a la mesa que esperaba por ellos.

—Vamos a cenar, anda, no dejemos que esto se desperdicie.

—Comienzo a ver las habilidades culinarias de Minnie—elogió Changbin.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, reacios a soltarse de la mano antes de permitir que sus dedos se deslizaran lejos de los ajenos, sintiendo la falta de la pieza que encajaba en ellos a pesar de tenerla a unos centímetros de distancia.

Concentrándose de nuevo en la comida, admiraron la variedad de platillos que tenían sintiendo que era demasiado para cenar y aún así sopesando las probabilidades de que lo terminaran todo, sintiéndose tan hambrientos sin recordar cuándo fue lo último que ingirieron en el día; ante ellos había una pequeña variedad de _banchan_ , _bulgogi_ acompañado de arroz y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, un par de brochetas de _dakkochi_ que seguramente habían comprado en el puesto que estaba cerca del edificio.

—No creo que Minnie lo haya hecho—susurró Felix, levantando la bolsa que habían dejado cerca con el nombre de un restaurante—Pero se aprecia la intención.

Changbin se soltó riendo, sintiendo calidez burbujeante en su pecho que le hacía sentir menos congelado en comparación con el frío del exterior, viendo a Felix iluminado por la luz de las velas mientras Seúl se encendía detrás de él.

—Incluso conseguimos postre—señaló Felix, ilusionado, mientras mostraba una bandeja cubierta que contenía una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

—Primero cena—lo detuvo Changbin cuando vio toda la intención del rubio en comer primero el postre.

—Pero si muero durante la cena nunca habré probado el pastel—lloriqueó el menor mirándolo con un mohín—Comamos primero el postre.

—Si te comes el pastel ahora, no habrá después—señaló Changbin apuntándolo con los palillos— ¿No dejamos lo mejor para el final?

Felix pareció pensársela un momento antes de rendirse y comenzar a comer en compañía de Changbin, con la música de fondo y la sensación de estar completamente solos en el apartamento.

Se metieron de lleno en su burbuja personal, ajenos a como en un par de ocasiones los chicos salieron al baño, siendo sólo ellos el centro de todo el mundo, sin capacidad para algo más que no fuera la risa del otro, la forma en la que se miraban o compartían pequeñas anécdotas que les habían pasado en las ausencias.

Vaya que incluso se ofrecían de lo que el otro comía como si no hubiera lo mismo en su plato, riendo cuando maniobraban por la mesa en un intento de no tirar la comida, suspirando cuando sus manos se buscaban hasta encontrarse, teniendo dificultades para comer con una sola mano pero no viéndolo imposible, resumiendo los largos meses a ese momento donde al fin disfrutaban del otro como las parejas normales en alguna parte del mundo.

Incluso cuando comieron el anhelado postre de chocolate nadie los sacó de su ensoñación, ni la vibración del teléfono que no habían usado, ni las luces de la calle encendiéndose una tras otra, tan brillantes que las velas comenzaron a empequeñecer; el cielo era un manto oscuro y la luna apenas iluminaba de manera plateada los rincones oscuros que no eran alumbrados por las luces del ser humano, era demasiado difícil distinguir las estrellas pero a pesar del ruido del tráfico nadie les reventó la burbuja.

—A veces me gustaría que fuéramos como el resto del mundo—susurró Changbin mientras él y Felix estaban recostados en el sofá.

La comida se había terminado pero aún no querían irse a su habitación así que tiraron de una de las mantas del sofá y se recostaron a los pies de éste en brazos del otro, mirando sus manos entrelazadas y el fuego del protector de pantalla en el televisor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Felix mientras jugaba con las manos de Changbin.

—Tener una cita como esta no debería de ser una odisea—aclaró el mayor con el ceño fruncido—Si fuéramos como el resto entonces podríamos salir cada fin de semana, no tendríamos que hacerlo con cuidado de que nadie nos vea. Eso es lo que pienso cuando no puedo pasar tiempo contigo pero…—suspiró—Pero luego me digo que si hubiera tenido la vida normal, entonces tú no estarías en ella.

Felix hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo con brillantes ojos gatunos llenos de preguntas y sentimientos que aún causaban retortijones en el estómago de Changbin, como la primera vez que le dio nombre a todo lo que sentía.

Parecía ridículo que siguiera sintiéndose de esa manera, que con sólo mirarlo sus piernas temblaran y una involuntaria sonrisa floreciera en sus labios; parecía ridículo que, después de tanto tiempo, el amor que le tenía a Felix no hubiera disminuido ni un ápice, tan enamorado del australiano como en el momento en que lo supo.

—He llegado a un punto donde ya no puedo ver una vida que no te tenga—murmuró, pensativo, mientras miraba más allá de Felix, pasando las manos por su cabello—Y el mundo entero me dice que somos demasiado jóvenes para eso pero ya no recuerdo lo que era antes de ti y no quiero imaginar un después—suspiró, rindiéndose y mirando el rostro del rubio.

“—Está mal que quiera que sea para siempre, lo sé, pero es lo que quiero y siento que no es suficiente para ti.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?—cuestionó Felix con la voz ronca a falta de uso.

—No pudimos salir en una cita durante meses y sólo hemos tenido esta por nuestros amigos—exclamó, sonando un poco desesperado—Deberías salir con alguien que te lleve a una cita al menos una vez a la semana.

—Creo que soy lo suficiente capaz para decidir qué merezco y qué no—gruñó el menor dándole un codazo a Changbin en las costillas—No es una vida normal, en realidad es muy difícil y atareada, pero te tiene a ti y eso es suficiente—alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla del mayor—Yo tampoco veo una vida que no te tenga, Binnie, así que estás atascado conmigo un buen tiempo—ambos rieron.

Fue ahí donde Changbin se apresuró a capturar la risa de Felix con sus labios, sintiendo que el sonido resonaba hasta su corazón haciéndolo latir de manera armónica, preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer alguna pista con el sonido de la risa de Felix, seguro que de alguna manera se las arreglaría para escribirle la mejor canción.

El aroma cremoso de las rosas aún les picaba la nariz anulando cualquier otro aroma, la luz de las velas iba extinguiéndose al irse acabando la cera pero Changbin podía saborear el chocolate en los labios de Felix, decidiendo que, a pesar de no tener la vida normal, no se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que lo habían llevado a ese momento, donde sus mejores amigos se tomaron el tiempo de organizarle una cena a él y a Felix.

…

— ¿Sabes? Allá afuera casi sonaba como una propuesta de matrimonio—susurró Felix una vez que ambos estuvieron acostados en la soledad de su habitación.

Changbin pasaba un dedo por su columna creando figuras sin sentido en su piel mientras Felix estaba recostado sobre su pecho, pasando la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel de su brazo, maravillado con lo fuertes que eran y adorando la sensación que le llenaba el corazón al sentirse abrazado por ellos.

— ¿Qué parte?—cuestionó Changbin mirando el techo de la habitación.

—Eso de no querer una vida sin mí—aclaró el pecoso, ahogando un bostezo.

—No estoy negando la posibilidad en un futuro pero no voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo ahora—se burló el mayor besándole la frente—Chan Hyung me mataría si lo hago.

Felix no respondió en seguida así que Changbin supuso que se había quedado dormido, volviendo a besar su frente antes de cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a seguirlo al país de los sueños, sintiéndose tan relajado y libre de estrés como nunca en meses, permitiendo que el cansancio lo tomara y su cama comenzara a hacerse más suave conforme relajaba el cuerpo.

—Habría dicho que sí—la voz de Felix rompió el silencio de la habitación trayendo de vuelta a Changbin.

— ¿A qué?—cuestionó somnoliento.

—Si hubiera sido una propuesta de matrimonio—aclaró el menor, abrazando más fuerte al pelinegro—Habría dicho que sí.

Aquello hizo sonreír abiertamente al mayor, regresándole el abrazo con fuerza.

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No les miento, escribí y borre éste como tres veces porque namas no daba una idea concreta así que espero que haya quedado decente después de todo el desmadre que fue escribirlo ;-;


	4. Divide 4 entre 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi cabeza se veía mejor

—Necesitamos volver a repartir las habitaciones—fue lo primero que dijo Hyunjin el sábado en la mañana mientras todos desayunaban.

Repartidos por el comedor y gran parte de la sala, los miembros miraron con interés al apuesto chico de cabello platinado que lucía terriblemente molesto, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras plantaba un pie firmemente en el suelo en señal de que estaba haciendo una pataleta.

Detrás de él salió Seungmin, aún con el cabello por sin ningún lado y los lentes deslizándose por la punta de su nariz, pasando un brazo en torno a la cintura de Hyunjin y recargando la barbilla en su hombro mientras miraba somnoliento a los demás.

— ¿Por qué la urgencia?—cuestionó Chan, volviendo a su desayuno.

—Es injusto que ustedes y changlix tengan una habitación para ustedes solos mientras Minnie y yo tenemos que compartirla con aquel par—exclamó, fastidiado, señalando a donde Minho y Jisung almorzaban.

— ¿De qué hablas?—masculló Jeongin con un bufido—Comparto habitación con Jisung.

—Pero Jisung siempre está metido en el cuarto de Minho—Hyunjin volvió a patalear, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Seungmin—Es injusto, además que insoportable.

— ¡Minho y yo no somos insoportables!—gritó Jisung levantándose de su lugar.

—Bueno, a diferencia de otros, ustedes no intentan ser discretos—Seungmin tuvo la amabilidad de mencionar haciendo que el resto del apartamento estuviera de acuerdo.

Conseguir privacidad en un lugar con ocho chicos era una osadía tremenda, casi tan difícil como las tareas de _Hércules_ , y se volvía aún más complicada cuando compartías habitación con ellos viéndolos entrar y salir del cuarto sin avisar mientras lo único que esperas es un momento a solas.

Vaya, que ni en el baño podían conseguirlo.

Hyunjin estaba frustrado, por decirlo menos, y estaba a nada de comenzar a hacer una rabieta si con eso podía conseguir una habitación aparte lejos de la pareja que dormía en la litera de al lado.

Todo aquello llevaba pasando unas semanas, donde él y Seungmin parecían estar ne medio de algo, a punto de llevarlo a más, cuando la puerta se abría y entraba un ruidoso Jisung preguntando por Minho o, de lo contrario, entraban ambos haciendo un escándalo que terminaba por apagarles cualquier cosa que estuvieran encendiendo.

Pero la noche anterior llegó a su límite cuando escucharon la cama de Minho en medio de la noche y los quejidos nada discretos de Jisung, haciendo que Hyunjin mirara molesto a Seungmin y éste sólo sacara lo auriculares y le pusiera un drama para que intentara ignorar lo que se daba en la cama de al lado.

—Necesitamos una repartición de cuartos equitativa—sentenció Hyunjin dejándose caer en el pecho de Seungmin—Eso o una casa más grande.

Tal idea hizo que el resto mirara con brillantes ojos a Bang Chan, preguntándose si era posible conseguir una casa más grande, de preferencia con cuatro cuartos donde cada pareja tendría uno, y un jardín amplió y una piscina y un cuarto de juegos y…

—No vamos a comprar una casa más grande—Chan reventó la burbuja de fantasía haciendo que todos suspiraran con tristeza—Nuestro apartamento es suficiente.

—Tan suficiente que Jeongin entró mientras estaba haciendo del baño—murmuró Changbin revolviendo lo que había en su plato.

—Una experiencia que espero olvidar—susurró el menor ovillándose en su lugar—De todas formas, lo que Jinnie dice es cierto, deberíamos de repartir de nuevo las habitaciones.

—Sólo está exagerando—murmuró Minho sin siquiera mirarlo—Estamos bien así.

—Claro, ¡tú no te despiertas a media noche con los…!

Seungmin le cubrió la boca con una mano sonriendo al resto mientras comenzaba a dirigir a Hyunjin a cocina para hacerle de desayunar. Entendía por qué estaba tan molesto e intentaba aliviarlo de alguna manera pero francamente todos sus intentos se veían frustrados.

Todas las parejas parecían tener momentos para ellos en la privacidad de una habitación, o incluso cuando no era tan privado (véase la noche anterior con Minho y Jisung), pero ellos se veían interrumpidos siempre que lo intentaban, ya sea por una alarma, por un pendiente que habían olvidado o por alguien que llegaba.

Seungmin comenzaba a pensar que era una especie de karma por haber interrumpir la cita de Felix y Changbin.

—Está bien, podemos mandar a Minho y Jisung a la agencia y quedarnos el cuarto—susurró Seungmin en su oído mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

—No, ya no quiero nada—gruñó Hyunjin apartándose de su abrazo y yendo hacia el refrigerador—Ya no hay leche de plátano, ¡¿quién se terminó la leche de plátano?!—gritó mirando al resto.

Jisung lo miró alarmado con leche de plátano en su mano y la pajita en sus labios, terminándose lo poco que le quedaba, haciendo que Hyunjin lloriqueara mientras corría de vuelta a su habitación.

— ¡Necesitamos una casa más grande!—gritó antes de azotar la puerta.

Todos los miembros miraron a Seungmin en respuesta pero el chico sólo atinó a suspirar, pasándose la mano por el cabello y subiéndose los lentes antes de dirigirse a la puerta, descolgando su chaqueta y sacando la mascarilla que guardaba en los bolsillos.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Chan al verlo ponerse los zapatos.

—A comprarle leche de plátano—respondió Seungmin tomando uno de los sombreros de Hyunjin y calándoselo hasta las cejas—También creo que debemos reorganizar los cuartos—admitió antes de ponerse la mascarilla—Me parece injusto que seamos los únicos que soportan a Minsung.

—No somos una molestia—se quejó Jisung desde su lugar—Deberían de agradecer tenerme en sus vidas y más aún ser bendecidos con la presencia de Minho Hyung.

—Voy a agradecer el día que no los escuche follar en la cama de al lado—gruñó Seungmin abriendo de tirón la puerta—Y si te comes la leche de plátano que le traiga a Jinnie, me aseguraré que sea lo último que hagas.

Minho miró con ojos entrecerrados a Seungmin ante tal amenaza pero el chico ya había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando un poco sorprendidos al resto debido al arrebato que la pareja acababa de tener.

—Quizá sí debamos organizar de nuevo los cuartos—susurró Jeongin mirando a Chan, esperando aprobación.

Chan suspiró, si no quería un homicidio en aquel lugar sin duda tendría que volver a reorganizar los cuartos.

—O comprar una casa grande—susurró Felix desde su lugar.

—No presionen—advirtió Chan, volviendo a su desayuno.

…

Besar a Hyunjin usualmente hace que Seungmin no piense en nada más que el sólo hecho de besarlo, borrando todo a su alrededor mientras todo su cerebro parece girar en torno a la sensación de sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos, sus manos tirando de su cabello y sus alientos mezclándose.

Caminaban a ciegas, las manos de Seungmin firmemente en la cintura del bailarín, estampándolo con algo de brusquedad contra la pared siendo recompensado con un suave quejido que le hizo sonreír, sabiendo que el platinado nunca admitiría lo mucho que le gustaba cuando Seungmin era un tanto brusco.

—Habitación—susurró Hyunjin contra sus labios, tirando de la tela de su camisa—Al cuarto, ahora.

Seungmin sonrió, andando a ciegas sin dejar ir a Hyunjin, ambos soltando risas entre dientes, resultando tan torpes y atolondrados como chicos de secundaria ansiosos que no pueden apartar las manos de su pareja, ignorando abiertamente la presencia de otras parejas en las habitaciones que no les pertenecen, queriendo encerrarse donde podían dormir juntos porque Jisung y Minho se habían ido a la habitación del menor y Changbin y Lix dormían en la suya.

Hyunjin apartó una mano del cabello de Seungmin y tanteó la puerta hasta dar con el picaporte, girándolo con algo de desesperación hasta lograr abrirla, siendo recompensado con Seungmin tomándolo de los muslos y alzándolo en el aire para que envolviera su cadera con ellos, tambaleándose peligrosamente, amenazando con caer al suelo una vez que atravesaron la entrada y tuvieron que maniobrar entre la ropa regada.

El platinado colocó las manos en los hombros del pelinegro y las fue deslizando por su pecho, al menos una mientras que con la otra se mantenía firmemente sujeto, aflojando el cinturón que mantenía los pantalones en su lugar, gimoteando desesperado.

—Oh, llegaron.

Una tercera voz los sacó del asunto que se tenían entre manos, congelándolos en medio de algo antes de que se apartaran sin aliento y miraran hacia una de las literas, encontrando a Chan y a Jeongin recostados mirando algo en la computadora del mayor, contemplándolos con sorpresa y diversión debido a la situación en la que la pareja se encontraba.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—cuestionó Seungmin, permitiendo que las piernas de Hyunjin se deslizaran hacia el suelo hasta colocarlo de pie.

—Digamos que Lix y Changbin querían un poco de intimidad y Minho estaba cachondo—aclaró Chan mirándolos fijamente, parpadeando como una lechuza en la oscuridad.

— ¿Y por qué no están en la sala?—gruñó Hyunjin, apretando con fuerza el hombro de Seungmin.

—Porque Chan quería ver si podía dormir un rato—aclaró Jeongin con una sonrisa—Además que en la sala hace frío.

Hyunjin gruñó, exasperado, dejando caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Seungmin, aun manteniendo una de sus manos en el cinturón que había estado ansioso por quitar.

—Podemos irnos a la sala, si quieren espacio—declaró Chan, incorporándose de la cama en la que estaba mientras Jeongin lo miraba con un mohín.

— ¿Tenemos qué?—cuestionó el menor en un susurró ganándose una mirada fulminante del mayor—Sí, sí, irnos a la sala para darles espacio.

—No, no se muevan—murmuró Hyunjin apartándose de Minnie—En realidad tengo hambre, iré a preparar algo de comer.

El platinado salió de la habitación, ignorando su cabello apuntando hacia todos lados y los labios hinchados, siendo ajeno a los ojos llorosos que amenazaban con derramar el llanto contenido si dejaba de apretar los dientes; Seungmin lo miró alejarse, sintiendo que era su culpa de alguna manera, deseando borrar la mirada frustrada de su rostro.

Contempló a la pareja en l cama y se removió incómodo, aún sintiendo sus pantalones un poco ajustados y la euforia que besar a Hyunjin le provocaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—Sin duda debemos reorganizar los cuartos—declaró pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Lo siento, Hyung—se disculpó Jeongin pero no hizo el intento de levantarse.

Minnie quería decirle que con una disculpa no haría que la sequía que llevaban experimentando desde hace meses se aliviara pero sólo asintió con un suspiro, yéndose por donde había venido con la esperanza de pasar un poco de tiempo con Hyunjin.

Al menos podrían besarse en el sofá.

…

—Nos hemos reunido hoy porque he llegado a la conclusión que debemos reorganizar los cuartos—las palabras de Chan resonaron por la sala ante la mirada de los siete miembros que tenía en frente.

Hubo unas quejas al respecto, especialmente de Minho y Changbin, sobre que no había necesidad ya que las cosas parecían funcionar muy bien así, Felix sólo se encogió de hombros sabiendo que igual seguiría durmiendo con Binnie mientras Jisung sentía la mirada fulminante de Seungmin retándolo a decir algo al respecto ya que era debido a las quejas de Hyunjin que estaban haciendo aquello.

— ¡Es injusto!—se quejó Changbin cruzándose de brazos—El problema es con Hyunjin y Minsung, ¿por qué todos nos tenemos que mover?

—Porque tiene que ser equitativo—reprendió Chan colocando las manos en las caderas—Hyunjin y Minnie tienen razón, todos tenemos privacidad en las habitaciones menos ellos.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si Jeongin duerme contigo en tu habitación con Binnie y Lix—señaló Minho con fastidio, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero cuando Jeongin y yo queremos tiempo a solas nos vamos a su cuarto ya que Jisung se la pasa contigo—recordó Chan, mirando fijamente a Minho—Acéptalo Minho, tú y Jisung son los que molestan a Minnie y Jinnie, así que debemos de solucionar eso.

—Si el problema es el sexo, ¿por qué no pueden sólo ignorarnos y hacerlo?—cuestionó Jisung inflando los mofletes en clara señal de disgusto—No tienen nada que no haya visto ni que quiera ver, además que Minho tiene la cortina.

—Porque no somos dados al sexo semi-público—gruñó Seungmin desde su lugar, mirando con molestia a la pareja—Además que Hyunjin es más ruidoso—aquello lo dijo en un murmullo que apenas logró escucharse ganándose un codazo del platinado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—cuestionó el grupo entero mirándolo con interés.

—Que Jinnie es muy penoso—se corrigió a sí mismo.

El chico en cuestión lo miró con advertencia antes de seguir contemplando al resto, decidido a conseguir lo que quería aún si terminaba compartiendo la habitación con changlix, lo que fuera pero que les diera la privacidad que necesitaban.

—También está la opción de una casa más grande—se atrevió a mencionar Felix brindándole una enorme sonrisa a Chan.

—No vamos a comprar una casa más grande sólo para que todos duerman con sus parejas como recién casados.

—Pero admite que es una buena idea—señaló Jeongin ganándose una mirada molesta de su novio—Sólo digo que no hay que desechar la posibilidad.

—Okay, puedo prometerles comprar una casa más grande a lo largo del año que viene si están dispuestos a moverse de habitación ahora.

—Hecho—exclamaron todos sin pensarlo siquiera.

Chan hizo una mueca, odiándose por prometerles algo así sin tener idea de si podría cumplirlo; claro que estaban teniendo una buena racha, iban por buen camino y seguirían hacia delante sin temor a estrellarse, pero eso tampoco aseguraba la posibilidad de comprar una de esas enormes casas como las que los chicos veían en internet, no sabía si sus Hyung aprobarían eso ya que apenas si podían mantener el apartamento en optimas condiciones.

Véase la factura del agua, como ejemplo.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, decidido a concentrarse en el asunto que tenía frente a él y evitar homicidio de primer grado, que las miradas que Hyunjin y Jisung compartían en ese instante eran dignas del pre-debut, como si estuvieran a nada de lanzarse a la yugular del otro si con eso ambos se salían con la suya.

Qué difícil era ser el responsable.

— ¿Por qué Binnie y yo no nos mudamos a donde duermen cuatro y dejamos la habitación que tenemos ahora como una que puedan usar las parejas?—sugirió Felix ganándose una mirada alarmada de Changbin.

—Oye, Yongbok, aún existe la posibilidad de que consigamos un cuarto para nosotros—se atrevió a mencionar Changbin, palmeándole el brazo al pecoso—No hay que rendirnos.

—Es que seguiría siendo injusto—señaló el australiano menor, encogiéndose de hombros—Somos cuatro parejas y tres habitaciones, como lo veas no será una repartición equitativa, o una pareja termina teniendo dos cuartos o dos parejas tienen una habitación propia.

Todos parecieron asimilar las palabras de Felix, cayendo en cuenta que las parejas en sí no eran el problema sino la falta de espacio.

Cuando ocho veinteañeros vivían bajo el mismo techo, la privacidad saltaba por la ventana en algún punto de la convivencia; no es que ellos sintieran que tenían que marcar límites, siendo todos hombres no veían nada de raro en entrar al baño si uno se estaba duchando o a la habitación mientras se cambiaban, todos tenían lo mismo y, como dijo Jisung, nada que no hayan visto o que quieran ver, al menos a propósito.

Sin embargo, como todo ser humano normal, había cosas en las que querían privacidad, ya fuera por la necesidad de tener un momento a solas haciendo nada, de sentir que podían encerrarte en su habitación sin que nadie los interrumpa o en esos otros aspectos que han estado frustrando a Hyunjin desde finales de octubre. Y al ser chicos, no se sentían cómodos del todo haciendo ese tipo de cosas con otros en la habitación.

No, el problema no eran las parejas ruidosas sino el espacio; incluso la sala quedaba demasiado cerca de las puertas de la habitación, apenas abriendo una y mirando directamente lo que se daba en el sofá (que a Changbin y Felix ya les había pasado y el pobre Jisung quedó traumado); y la sala no tenía una división concreta con la cocina, apenas dando unos cuantos pasos para entrar a ella.

Estaban agradecidos con el lugar que tenían sintiendo que era suficiente, cómodo, un agujero de _Hobbit_ a palabras de Seungmin, pero ahora era diferente.

Necesitaban espacio.

—Felix tiene razón—asintió Jeongin mirando a Chan—Sea como sea que nos dividamos, no será equitativo.

—Chan y Jeongin podrían tener una habitación para ellos solos—declaró Seungmin ganándose el sobresalto de todos—Digo, Chan Hyung es el líder y el que trabaja hasta tarde, así sólo tendrá la preocupación de perturbar el sueño de uno y no el de siete.

—Te das cuenta que aún así tendrían que compartir cuarto con nosotros, ¿verdad?—habló Minho inclinándose hacia el frente para mirar directamente al cachorro—Y eso es lo que estaban evitando. ¿Por qué Hannie y yo no podemos tener una habitación solos? llevamos más tiempo que tú y Hyunjin.

—Si de tiempos hablamos, entonces Felix y yo deberíamos tener nuestro cuarto—sentenció Changbin frunciendo el ceño—Y Felix está dispuesto a dormir con el resto, yo no pero si es lo que mi sol quiere, entonces lo hago.

Aquello hizo que el resto riera divertido, abochornando a Changbin mientras Felix le sonreía abiertamente y comenzaba a hacer voz aguda para lanzarle elogios al rapero, siendo correspondido por otros tantos, resultando tan empalagosos a ojos de los demás pero adorables, tan sólo sacudiendo la cabeza, ya acostumbrados a eso.

—Si hay más en la habitación entonces no tendré problema en soportarlos—aclaró Hyunjin mirando a Minho—Pero realmente deberían de controlarse un poco, hombre, es insoportable intentar dormir con Jisung gimiendo tu nombre.

Minho puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado con el asunto, mientras Jisung enrojecía, un poco avergonzado de aquella declaración, recibiendo la mirada burlona de Jeongin y Felix.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quedamos?—cuestionó Chan al ver que las cosas ya estaban más tranquilas.

—Tú y Jeongin se quedan con la habitación de dos camas—declaró Felix, cerrando el asunto a debate—Binnie y yo nos mudamos a lo de Minho y _Seungjin_ , Jisung se queda definitivamente en la habitación de Minho Hyung y repartimos un horario para usar la habitación sobrante.

—O sea que ¿prácticamente sólo estaremos durmiendo dos parejas en la habitación de cuatro?—cuestionó Hyunjin, sintiéndose relajado.

—Suena bien—asintió Chan mirándolos en búsqueda de confirmación—Escuchen, no haremos nada hasta que todos estén de acuerdo pero piensen en argumentos sólidos si quieren discutir, nada de que Jinnie está siendo un exagerado—Minho bufó en respuesta—Es en serio, Minho.

—No estoy diciendo nada—se burló el castaño con una sonrisa—Si Hannie y yo seguimos como estamos, entonces está bien para mí.

—Perfecto—aplaudió el líder dando por terminada la discusión—Ahora, ¿cómo repartimos los horarios?

…

Seungmin ayudaba a Felix a preparar el desayuno, escuchaban al resto prepararse por el apartamento cuestionando a voz de grito si habían visto determinada prenda o peleándose el espejo del baño, a veces metiéndose en las discusiones para señalar el lugar donde estaban lo que buscaban, otras riéndose de los ridículos que eran.

Felix, de manera discreta, miraba la sonrisa radiante que Seungmin mantenía en el rostro, encontrándolo de mucho mejor humor que en las últimas mañanas de los últimos meses, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar nada que pudiera arruinar la agradable armonía que habían hecho en la cocina.

Pronto todos, o al menos casi todos ya que Hyunjin seguía dormido, estuvieron repartidos por la cocina y la encimera, desayunando a grandes bocados entre bromas y conversaciones, risas que llenaban el apartamento y le daban algo más que vida, acogiéndolos en el pequeño hogar que habían construido juntos, haciendo que el día fuera más brillante de lo que parecía.

— ¡Buenos días!—el grito alegre de Hyunjin sobresaltó a todos interrumpiendo las conversaciones.

El platinado apareció en la cocina con una enorme sonrisa dividiendo en dos su rostro, su cabello estaba sujeto en una media coleta con algunos mechones escapando de ellos y usaba una sudadera amarilla con _Homero Simpson_ ; no traía pantalones pero la sudadera era lo suficientemente larga para cubrirlo, tan sólo permitiendo que el resto viera las brillantes calcetas de colores que usaba.

Confundidos, respondieron el entusiasta saludo, sintiéndolo extraño después de haber recibido gruñidos todas las mañanas de su parte; más aún, que pareciera tan contento y alegre cuando no era la persona más mañanera del grupo seguido de Jisung, que se encontraba un tanto dormido en el regazo de Minho mientras el mayor intentaba hacerlo desayunar.

—Me pongo pantalones y nos vamos—declaró el platinado dejándose caer en el regazo de Seungmin, abriendo la boca para que éste lo alimentara.

—Estás muy alegre hoy—señaló Changbin ganándose un codazo de parte del pecoso— ¿Qué? Él lo está.

—Y cómo no iba a estar alegre si nadie lo callaba anoche—tarareó Minho haciendo reír a los demás.

—Agradece no haberme tenido en la misma habitación—masculló Hyunjin con la boca llena, cubriéndola con una mano mientras miraba con ojos risueños a Minho—Por cierto, Chan Hyung, creo que se rompió la base de una de las literas—Chan lo miró alarmado.

— ¿Qué rompieron qué? ¡No puedo dejarles nada a ustedes! Primero rompen un cristal en la industria y ahora la cama, ¿qué piensan?

El regaño comenzó y, no conforme con las travesuras que Minnie y Hyunjin han hecho, Chan se atrevió a señalar lo que el resto había hecho, regañándolos como un padre desesperado de conseguir algo de orden en la casa.

Hyunjin prestó atención apenas la mitad del regaño antes de concentrarse en Seungmin, sintiéndose tan contento y relajado como no estaba desde hace meses, decidiendo que haber sacado el primer turno para usar la nueva habitación designada por parejas era su recompensa después de durar semanas frustrado.

Ahora tenía que esperar dos días para volver a usarla.


	5. ¿Shawn Mendes o yo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba escuchando todo Wonder y me imaginé lo que debió haber sido Minnie cuando salió el álbum así que me dije "date, nada te detiene" y aquí está.
> 
> La trama tiene un poco de mi propio amor por Shawn Mendes porque ei, Mendes Army, y algo que me pasó en un punto donde me hicieron sentir mal por mi fanatismo hacia el cantante así que decidí expresarlo de esta manera c:

A pesar del conocimiento popular, Hyunjin no se sentía celoso, no al menos como Minho cuando alguien le sonreía a Jisung, así que le parecía ridículo sentirse molesto en ese instante.

Si bien la gan parte de su vida era inseguro, tímido, demasiado débil emocionalmente, intentaba que eso no se demostrara en su rostro porque tiende a ser muy expresivo y lo que menos quería era preocupar a las personas. Seungmin había sido el primero en ver más allá de la máscara que había puesto para el grupo sirviéndole de apoyo cuando todo se derrumbaba en el interior de Hyunjin.

Sí, a veces Hyunjin era muy inseguro pero de todo lo que conocía y sabía, no confiaba ni estaba tan seguro de algo como lo estaba de Seungmin.

El chico había estado ahí para él incluso cuando Hyunjin no podía expresar que algo estaba mal, tomando su mano en las noches de llanto en las que intentaba ser silencioso, mirándolo con orgullo cuando lo escuchaba ya sea cantar, rapear o lo veía bailar, siempre celebrando sus pequeños logros y llenándolo de tanto amor y seguridad que poco a poco dejaba de ser tan inseguro de sí mismo, permitiendo que Seungmin le mostrara cómo se veía a sus ojos.

Por eso Hyunjin se decía que no estaba celoso, claro que no, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Especialmente ¿por qué iba a estar celoso cuando Seungmin parecía más ansioso por el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum de _Shawn Mendes_ que por su novio tan guapo pidiendo atención?

Hoy era el lanzamiento de _Wonder_ y, aunque no lo pareciera, Seungmin había estado hablando de eso desde el lunes, entusiasmado con la idea de escuchar nuevas canciones del canadiense cuando sólo había lanzado previamente la que le daba nombre al álbum y la que tenía con _Justin Bieber_ (dos videos a los que Hyunjin fue obligado a hacer _stream_ desde su estreno). Estaba tan feliz como cuando alguien mencionaba a _DAY6_.

Pero el problema era que Hyunjin estaba necesitado de atención porque todo lo que había escuchado desde el lunes eran las maravillas de _Shawn Mendes_ , las sorpresas que podría traer en el nuevo álbum cuando la canción con _Justin_ fue por completo diferente a lo acostumbrado; si no hablaba del trabajo o de la agenda entonces hablaría del canadiense y Hyunjin estaba comenzando a molestarse.

—Ni siquiera es la gran cosa—gruñó cruzado de brazos, mirando a Seungmin al otro lado de la sala siendo maquillado—Un tipo bonito que tiene buena voz y ya.

— ¿Hablas de Jeongin o Seungmin?—cuestionó Jisung en el suelo, mirándolo con interés.

— ¿Qué? No, hablo de _Shawn Mendes_ —masculló con fastidio poniendo los ojos en blanco—Minnie no ha dejado de hablar de él en toda la semana, ¿qué tiene de especial? apuesto a que soy más guapo que él.

— ¿Qué quién?—Minho apareció en escena dejándose caer junto a Jisung.

Hyunjin se habría sorprendido de su presencia si no estuviera ya acostumbrado a que fuera más un acto en consecuencia; si en la habitación estaba Jisung, irremediablemente aparecería Minho en cuestión de minutos, como la luna orbitando alrededor del planeta que era el menor, haciendo imposible que los miraras como entes separados.

Pero verlos justo ahora sólo ponía de peor humor a Hyunjin porque Minho miraba a Jisung como un ciego ve por primera vez el sol, o eso creía a él; ignoraba si la gente ciega ve así el sol cuando puede volver a ver pero se entiende el punto. Minho presumía a Jisung DEMASIADO, prácticamente no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el rapero menor…bueno, el menor y sus gatos.

—Hyunjin dice que es más guapo que _Shawn Mendes_ —aclaró Jisung, mirando con enormes ojos y su sonrisa en forma de corazón a su novio—Por lo tanto, Minnie debería de hacerle más caso a él que al cantante.

— ¿Más guapo que _Shawn_?—Minho rió provocando que Hyunjin frunciera el ceño—Okay, admito que tienes una cara bonita pero ¿lo has visto?

—Mi novio prácticamente me engaña con él, ¿cómo crees?—masculló con sarcasmo antes de alzar las manos al techo— ¡Claro que lo he visto! El teléfono de Seungmin se divide entre fotos de él, mías, _DAY6_ y _Shawn_.

—Entonces no hagas declaraciones estúpidas sobre cómo eres más guapo que él—Minho enarcó una ceja, envolviendo con ambos brazos la cintura de Jisung.

Se estaba burlando de él, Hyunjin lo sabía y eso lo hacía ponerse de peor humor; era prácticamente imposible hablar de inseguridades con Lee Minho, el tipo sudaba autoestima y seguridad haciendo que el resto se sintieran intimidados con su forma de ser.

Minho era fiel a sí mismo, negado a cambiar algo de su personalidad sólo para satisfacer a alguien más pero abierto a recibir críticas sobre un aspecto negativo de su persona que definitivamente podría ser perjudicial para sí mismo y el resto. Hyunjin lo miraba más como un mentor en el camino de aprender a valorarse y tener seguridad de sí mismo para ejecutar las cosas, siendo Minho el primero en consolarlo diciendo que era más que una cara bonita.

Aún así, ¿cómo podía burlarse de él por estar celoso de un cantante que quizá no lo conocía? Él mismo se ponía todo neandertal respecto a Jisung apenas veía al chico ser ligeramente amoroso con alguien más.

—Quisiera ver tu reacción si Jisung se la pasara hablando de un cantante toda una semana—le gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Soy diez veces más guapo y agradable que cualquier cantante que le guste a Hannie—el mayor declaró con una sínica sonrisa que hizo a Jisung sonreír.

—No sé, Hyung, _Shawn Mendes_ es cosa seria.

Tal declaración hizo que la sonrisa de Minho se borrara, seguramente congelando el infierno con la expresión tan seria que tenía ante las palabras de un risueño Jisung, que estaba jugando a pisarle la cola al diablo.

Incluso Hyunjin, quién principalmente tenía el problema con el artista, temió por la vida de éste en caso de que Minho decidiera exterminarlo para que nadie le robara la atención de su novio. Quizá no era tan malo, ¿verdad? Quizá así Seungmin dejaría de hablar de él y le prestaría la suficiente atención.

— ¿A qué te refieres con cosa seria?—cuestionó el mayor con voz cortante, alejándose un poco de Jisung.

Antes de que Jisung tuviera la oportunidad de responder, debatiendo si seguir adelante con las alabanzas hacia el cantante o retractarse y alabar el ego de su novio, Seungmin apareció con el maquillaje y el peinado listo, apresurándose a sentarse junto a Hyunjin mirándolos de manera interesada.

Hyunjin no hizo el intento de abrazarlo, manteniendo sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y mirando fijamente a Jisung en una forma de esconder su molestia del pelinegro, tan sólo siendo correspondido con confusión; Seungmin pasó un brazo en torno a sus hombros y lo atrajo a su costado, extrañando sus abrazos, pero Hyunjin no hizo el intento de devolvérselo.

— ¿De qué hablan?—preguntó, ajeno a la molestia que emanaba de Minho y Hyunjin.

—De todas las virtudes de _Shawn Mendes_ —aclaró Jisung con una sonrisa burlesca, apenas dando una mirada en dirección al rubio haciendo notar que sólo quería molestarlo—Has hablado mucho de él en los últimos días.

— ¡ _Wonder_ sale hoy en todas las plataformas!—declaró con una gran sonrisa que revolvió el estomago del chico en sus brazos—Estoy emocionado, asegura que será su mejor álbum.

—Lo mismo dijiste del pasado—murmuró Hyunjin en un quedo gruñido.

—El pasado estuvo muy bien, en _In My Blood_ habló sobre su ansiedad, sobre cómo no está en su sangre rendirse pero que aún así siente que no tiene a nadie y pide ayuda—Seungmin comenzó a vibrar a su lado lleno de entusiasmo, resultando adorable a ojos de cualquiera—También la de _Youth_ es una de sus mejores canciones, lastimosamente no tiene el reconocimiento que merece.

No podía enojarse con él por más que lo intentara, Hyunjin lo sabía y quizá por eso se encontraba más frustrado, esperando encontrar una razón para enojarse con su novio viendo nulos sus intentos porque Seungmin era casi la definición de perfecto; incluso ahora, sintiendo celos enfermizos de un cantante a kilómetros de distancia, Hyunjin no podía enojarse con él cuando sonaba tan entusiasmado hablando al respecto.

Parecía como un pequeño cachorro meneando la cola ante la idea de salir a jugar, los ojos de Kkami brillaban de la misma manera cuando Hyunjin le decía que irían afuera, ¿cómo si quiera intentar reclamarle al respecto cuando Seungmin se veía tan lindo? ¡Era injusto!

—Minnie, una pregunta—Minho habló, cortando la conversación del menor sobre el álbum que esperaba con entusiasmo— ¿Quién es más guapo, _Shawn_ o Hyunjin?

Semejante pregunta tomó con la guardia baja a todo el mundo, sobresaltándolos y haciendo que miraran con interés a Seungmin.

Suponía que no debería tomarle demasiado tiempo responder, cualquiera en su sano juicio elegiría a su pareja si la hacen elegir entre el artista que ama y a quien besa todos los días, pero Seungmin no lo hizo, se quedó callado y frunció el ceño en concentración buscando una respuesta que pudiera ser fiel a sí mismo y no lastimar a Hyunjin.

Pero los segundos que demoró en responder fueron suficientes para que Hyunjin se alejara de su abrazo, mirándolo con ojos heridos y un mohín de tristeza.

— ¿En serio te lo estás pensando?—cuestionó acusadoramente, haciendo que el pelinegro se llevara la mano a la nuca, cohibido.

—Es que son dos tipos de belleza diferente—murmuró Minnie, aún sonando pensativo.

—Sólo elige al más guapo—Jisung comenzaba a sentirse mal por haber empujado el tema hasta el límite de casi hacer llorar a Hyunjin.

—Es que es injusto—gruñó Seungmin.

— ¿Por qué? Soy tu novio—Hyunjin se alejó aún más haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara herido—Deberías elegirme a mí.

—Eso no es justo para mí—sentenció, comenzando a jugar con los anillos en sus dedos.

— ¿Y para mí sí?—Hyunjin estaba haciendo una tormenta con un vaso de agua pero poco le importaba— ¿Cómo puedes dudar entre elegir a tu novio y a un artista que ni siquiera conoces? ¿Siquiera piensas en lo que se siente? Ya ni siquiera respondas, Seungmin.

Hyunjin iba a hacer una dramática salida del lugar y encerrarse en el baño hasta que fuera hora de presentarse pero Seungmin no lo permitió, sujetándolo de la muñeca con algo de fuerza mientras Minho y Jisung miraban desde el suelo, sabiendo que deberían darle privacidad a la pareja pero demasiado entretenidos en la escena frente a ellos como para perderla.

—Deberíamos irnos—susurró Jisung sin hacer el mínimo intento de moverse.

—La palabra clave es _deberíamos_ —respondió Minho, inclinándose y colocando los labios contra el oído del menor—Ni creas que se me olvidó lo que dijiste.

Raspó con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo tintinear los aretes, ganándose un débil quejido acompañado de un estremecimiento del chico en sus brazos, sonriendo como el gato que se ha comido al canario y abrazándolo con más fuerza negándole la huida.

— ¿Estás celoso de _Shawn Mendes_?—Seungmin lo miraba incrédulo mientras preguntaba lo obvio, ganándose un gruñido.

—No—respondió el más alto rehuyendo su mirada.

Seungmin apretó los labios, sopesando sus siguientes palabras, antes de mirar con ojos heridos al chico y soltarlo de la mano, jugueteando de nuevo con sus dedos, nervioso y asustado.

—Creo que debemos terminar—sentenció.

Pareciera que el edificio entero se había quedado en silencio por las palabras de Seungmin, haciendo que las letras vibraran en terremoto hasta sacudir los cimientos para convertirlos en simples escombros. Por un par de segundos les pareció ver que el personal cercano a ellos los miró con alarma, como si no entendieran lo que Seungmin acabara de decir tan tranquilo como si hablara del clima.

Los oídos de Hyunjin se llenaron de ruido blanco, haciendo imposible distinguir algo más allá del rugido de su sangre correr a toda velocidad, presa del pánico que amenazaba con tragarlo por completo debido a la declaración del pelinegro frente a él.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó con voz entrecortada, luchando contra las lágrimas.

Si arruinaba el maquillaje que con tanto esmero le habían puesto, sus noonas iban a ponerse molestas con él y era lo que menos necesitaba pero parecía inútil.

Siempre estuvo dudando de cada decisión que tomaba, esperando la aprobación de alguien más antes de ejecutarla, siempre tan inseguro de sí mismo que temía hacer solo cualquier cosa. Lo único estable, lo único seguro que tenía significado especial en su vida era Seungmin, era el amor que ambos se tenían, su relación sin problemas que lo hacía sentir cómodo con sí mismo y más seguro de ser independiente.

Está de más decir que, en ese momento, todas las inseguridades de Hyunjin amenazaban con ahogarlo.

—No quiero estar con alguien que se sienta inseguro de mi fanatismo—declaró el pelinegro, sacudiendo la cabeza con determinación—Admiro a _Shawn Mendes_ , se me hace atractivo y quizá en algún punto hasta tuve un enamoramiento por él; admiro su música y lo admiro como persona, no es justo que tenga que controlar eso con la persona que más confío sólo porque tiene un problema.

Hyunjin balbuceó ante semejante declaración, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar, ¿de verdad había llegado a ese punto? ¿Su tonta molestia porque Seungmin no le hacía caso ahora lo estaba llevando a perderlo de manera definitiva?

—Eso no es justo—declaró Jisung desde su lugar en el suelo, rompiendo la tensión en la pareja— ¿Por qué tienes que obligar a Hyunjin a soportar eso o irse? No es justo que tu pareja tenga que soportar eso por un artista que ni siquiera te conoce cuando lo hace sentir incómodo e inseguro.

—Hyunjin sabía que me gustaba _Shawn_ y _DAY6_ antes de salir conmigo—señaló el menor de los cuatro, mirando a Jisung con ojos llorosos—Somos artistas, Jisung, en algún lugar del mundo está _STAY_ teniendo la misma discusión con su pareja sólo porque te ama, a ti o a Minho o a Hyunjin, ¿ustedes que sentirían si _STAY_ nos dice que su pareja la terminó porque no dejó su amor por ustedes? ¿O que no podrá decir cuánto nos admira para que su pareja no se vaya?

—No es lo mismo—gruñó Hyunjin con labios temblorosos—Es sólo que… escucharte hablar de él es como si yo no te fuera suficiente—admitió luchando contra el llanto—Quisiera que me vieras como lo ves a él.

Seungmin tomó las manos de Hyunjin y lo obligó a mirarlo, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que hizo que el rubio suspirara temblorosamente, odiándolo aún más por verse tan lindo incluso cuando lo estaba haciendo llorar.

—Pero si ya lo hago, Jinnie—susurró dándole un apretón a sus manos—Eres todo lo que veo y pienso, te lo aseguro. Incluso cuando escucho a _Shawn_ , sus canciones me hacen pensar en ti—muy a su pesar, Hyunjin se soltó riendo—No me hagas elegir, por favor él estuvo antes que tú y estará después de ti—se inclinó hasta colocar su frente sobre la del mayor—Y sí, creo que eres más guapo que _Shawn_.

—Ahora estás siendo imparcial—el chillido de Jisung les reventó su propia burbuja haciendo que miraran a la pareja en el suelo— _Shawn Mendes_ es muy guapo.

— ¿Más que Minho?—cuestionó Hyunjin desde los brazos de Seungmin, regresándole el favor que le habían hecho hace rato.

—Piensa bien tu respuesta—advirtió Minho al ver que Jisung abrió la boca sin pensarlo siquiera—Si lloras no me va a quitar el sueño.

Mentía, todo el mundo lo sabía, apenas las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse en el rostro de Jisung, Minho movía cielo, mar y tierra para evitarlo, pero les gustaba pretender que no era cierto y que era tan serio y despiadado como pretendía.

—Es que él es muy alto—se excusó Jisung ganándose una risa de parte de Seungmin.

—Y tiene esos tatuajes y sus rizos…—asintió el pelinegro con voz soñadora—Incluso tiene un rostro tallado por los dioses.

—Yo también lo tengo—gruñeron Minho y Hyunjin, indignados por ser menospreciados de esa manera.

—Pero es más alto—sentenciaron las parejas de los mayores antes de reírse.

Minho y Hyunjin pusieron los ojos en blanco pero se relajaron con la situación, ambos perdidos en los brillantes ojos de los chicos que amaban mientras hablaban de las cosas que les gustaban.

…

—Oye Jinnie, antes de que te vayas.

Hyunjin, que había salido por dos cajas de jugo antes de encerrarse en la habitación con Seungmin esperando el lanzamiento de _Wonder_ , fue detenido por Chan en la sala haciendo que regresara sobre sus pasos en su dirección.

Su líder tenía a Felix dormitando en su brazo mientras Changbin y Jeongin se encontraban en el suelo jugando algo en el teléfono, no parecía tener muchas ganas de moverse o estaba teniendo cuidado para no despertar al australiano menor, era difícil saberlo.

—Yo no fui, fue Jisung—se apresuró a aclarar mirándolo con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué?—Chan lo miró extrañado, señalando una caja que descansaba en el sillón— ¿Fue Jisung el que encargó eso?

Hyunjin relajó su postura, maniobrando entre los chicos que estaban en el suelo en dirección a la caja de cartón que Chan le señalaba, mirando durante un momento la etiqueta, intentando recordar qué había comprado en internet últimamente como para que ya hubiera llegado.

Podía ser ropa o maquillaje, vaya que hasta podía ser un juguete para Kkami.

Tomó la caja con ambas manos, teniendo cuidado con sus juguitos, y la sacudió sintiéndola demasiado liviana antes de que sus ojos brillaran con reconocimiento.

— ¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido—declaró, corriendo de vuelta a la cocina para abrir la caja—Gracias por recibirlo, Channie Hyung.

— ¿Qué compraste?—preguntó Jeongin sin dejar de mirar su teléfono— ¿Me lo prestas?

—No es para mí, es para…

— ¡Jinnie, quedan dos minutos!—gritaron desde la habitación sobresaltando a los otros cuatro.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa?—cuestionó Changbin, asegurándose que el grito de Seungmin no hubiera despertado a Felix antes de seguir con su juego.

—Hoy se lanza el nuevo álbum de _Shawn Mendes_ —aclaró el rubio dirigiéndose a su habitación—Minnie nos tendrá haciéndole stream al menos tres días.

— _Shawn Mendes_ es guapo—fue la sencilla respuesta de Jeongin.

— ¿Eh?—escuchó a Chan antes de entrar a su habitación.

Mantuvo escondido su regalo en la sudadera, subiendo a la cama de Seungmin y acomodándose a su costado mientras el chico mantenía el celular alzado en _Spotify_ y le extendía un auricular.

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado, Hyunjin se sabía al menos dos canciones del álbum y sabía que Seungmin no iba a saltarlas una vez que se dedicara a escucharlas todas, ni siquiera sabía cuántas canciones contendría pero si era algo que le gustaba a Minnie entonces él estaba feliz de compartirlo juntos.

Había un _intro_ para el álbum de aproximadamente un minuto y algo, se sentía extraño aunque técnicamente te daba la bienvenida pero no dijo nada sabiendo que Seungmin querría que prestara especial atención a cada canción para que al menos tuvieran lógica en el inglés que sabía.

Se dedicó a mirar el rostro de Seungmin canción tras canción con la cabeza apoyada en su almohada, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba pero lo suficiente lejos para no perderse ni un detalle; miró la suave sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos cuando cada canción terminaba y lo miraba asegurándose que siguiera prestando atención, tan sólo recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte del rubio.

Bailotearon juntos durante las primeras canciones, cantaron a todo pulmón _Wonder_ usando sus puños como micrófonos sobresaltando al resto del apartamento, Hyunjin sintió que se enamoraba un poco más del chico a su lado.

En algún punto durante su baile de la tercer canción, _Higher_ , Minnie puso el teléfono en medio de ambos y giró para quedar frente a Hyunjin, tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, acorrucándose y dejando que la voz del canadiense les llenara los oídos con suaves letras cantándole al amor.

Fue en la canción 4 cuando Seungmin se acercó a él y lo besó, suave, lento, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, casi con pereza mientras la canción seguía sonando en los auriculares. Hyunjin entrelazó sus pies acariciando con sus calcetas las pantorrillas del menor, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran en débiles jadeos, ignorando abiertamente la necesidad de respirar que por algo estaba la nariz cuando sus bocas se encontraban ocupadas.

Hyunjin se volvió más entusiasta cuando la siguiente canción un poco más rápida, comenzó, moviéndose de su lado de la cama hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre Seungmin sin dejar de besarlo, siendo recibido con los brazos y una enorme sonrisa, correspondido con el mismo entusiasmo que empleaba para besarlo.

Decidió que si _Shawn Mendes_ iba a hacer que Seungmin lo besara y le mirara de esa manera, entonces no tendría problema en aceptar que fuera más guapo que él.

…

—Supongo que no canta tan mal—murmuró Minho.

— ¿Es tu forma de decir que te gustó?—cuestionó Jisung con una sonrisa.

Ambos estaban en la cama de Minho sumidos en oscuridad mientras escuchaban el nuevo álbum de _Shawn Mendes_ , eran ajenos a la pareja besándose en la litera de al lado, demasiado metidos en su propio mundo y en las canciones que escuchaban como para ser conscientes de su entorno.

Minho ladeó ligeramente la cabeza topando con el rostro de Jisung, teniendo la punta de su nariz tocando la ajena, siendo todo lo que los ojos de Jisung miraban, contemplado su reflejo en las grandes pupilas del menor y sintiendo su corazón saltarse un latido ante la imagen frente a él.

—No es mi estilo—aclaró Minho, comenzando a jugar con mechones de cabello del menor—Pero tampoco es tan malo como pensé.

—No olvides que es guapo—se burló Jisung sonriendo abiertamente—Así que además de talentoso es atractivo.

—Sigue y duermes en tu habitación hoy—gruñó tirando de su cabello.

—Ay—se quejó dándole un manotazo en el pecho—Iba a decir que a pesar de todo no baila ni la mitad de bien que tú así que por eso me quedo contigo.

— ¿Sólo por como bailo?—cuestionó el mayor haciendo un pequeño mohín que provocó las risas de Jisung.

El menor se inclinó hacia el frente, besando el labio inferior de Minho antes de apartarse y contemplarlo con adoración, tal que hizo a Minho sentir alguien importante.

—Sólo porque eres tú—aclaró ganándose una sonrisa—Además que _justo antes de cerrar los ojos lo único que está en mi mente, he estado soñando que tú lo sientes también, ¡me pregunto qué se siente ser amado por ti!*—_ canturreó para diversión del mayor.

Minho iba a dejar pasar aquello mientras besaba a Jisung con entusiasmo pero definitivamente _Shawn Mendes_ no era más guapo que él.

…

Los gritos de Seungmin los despertaron a todos a la mañana siguiente, corriendo a su habitación pensando que quizá habría una araña o algo.

Lo único que los recibió fue al menor cubriendo a Hyunjin de besos mientras declaraba su eterno amor por el rubio. Chan, confundido por semejante, relajo, se acercó antes de notar la carátula del nuevo álbum de _Wonder_ en la almohada junto a las cabezas de la pareja.

Así que eso era lo que Hyunjin había ordenado por internet hace semanas. Pre-ordenado, es la palabra correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Fragmento de la canción Wonder.
> 
> Por si les da curiosidad, la canción 4 del álbum es 24hrs, donde Shawn canta sobre volver a casa juntos de la acción vivir juntos, y la que le sigue es Teach Me How To Love donde canta pidiendo que le enseñe a complacerla (suertuda la Camila), a amarla como ella quiere, ya sea física y emocionalmente uwu
> 
> Y sólo quiero decirles: Que nadie les haga sentir mal por amar tanto a un artista, no se priven de ello, sólo ustedes saben lo que un artista significaba para ustedes y nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo menos, ellos son los que se quedan cuando todo el mudo parece irse. 
> 
> Amen sanamente a sus ídolos, es el amor más puro que tendremos, tomen awita e imaginemos lo bonito que sería Minnie cantando alguna canción de Wonder, los tqm ¡gracias por leer! ♡


	6. Supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo soy yo plasmando mi amor/odio hacia Supernatural, una idea crack salida de mis imaginación tomando al Minsung y haciéndolos ver mi serie favorita

A Minho y Jisung les gustaba ver películas de terror, eso era de conocimiento popular; mínimo procuraban ver tres a la semana, una antes de irse a dormir, Chan solía regañarlos por eso ya que se acostaban tarde cuando sucedía o se quedaban dormidos con el televisor encendido.

A veces lograban asustarse, otras veces los aburría y terminaban haciendo otra cosa, pero era algo de ellos, una costumbre que comenzó Minho y a la que Jisung le siguió gustoso (insistió, si éramos honestos, pero eso no era importante).

Sin embargo, habían llegado a un punto donde las películas de terror ya ni siquiera les parecían interesantes; la trama demasiado repetitiva como para atraparlos; fantasma en casa embrujada, familia que se muda, hospital donde matan gente, algún demonio poseyendo algo. Era lo mismo una y otra vez, a veces de peor calidad que otras con gritos terriblemente falsos y forzados. Estaban tan aburridos de eso.

Fue así que Jisung se dio a la tarea de buscar algo nuevo para ver, esperando distraerse lo suficiente en su tiempo libre donde sólo holgazaneaban, deseando encontrar algo que de verdad los asustara, tal vez arrastrar a los demás en eso aunque le gustaba la idea de sólo pasar tiempo con Minho.

A finales de noviembre y principios de diciembre, navegando en _Twitter_ , encontró las tendencias en todo el mundo descubriendo una interesante relacionada con algo llamado _Destiel_ y _Supernatural_ ; Okay, Jisung no entendía qué quería decir _Destiel_ pero era perfectamente consciente de que algo _Supernatural_ llevaría a fantasmas y cosas paranormales así que no vio problema en darle clic, esperando encontrar lo que llevaba buscando.

Los _twitts_ que encontró no le dijeron absolutamente nada, algo sobre cómo el doblaje latino era superior, sobre conspiraciones de cambio de guión, parecía ser que habían silenciado a alguien llamado Dean y el doblaje latino le dio abierta expresión a sus sentimientos. Nop, Jisung no entendió qué tenía qué ver lo sobrenatural con eso.

Sin embargo, no se rindió ahí. Abrió el buscador y tecleó la palabra que prometía monstruos y fantasmas; ni siquiera sabía si era una película, un libro o, como decían algunos en _Twitter_ , una serie. Chan les había pedido que no se engancharan en ninguna serie porque eran capaces de dormir hasta las cinco de la mañana viendo capítulo tras capítulo, con los dramas no había problema ya que parecían capítulos cortos, e incluso con el animé tampoco había tanto revuelo, pero les hizo prometer que nada de series en tiempos de trabajo.

_Supernatural es una serie de televisión estadounidense  
creada por Eric Kripke, comenzó a ser emitida  
el 13 de septiembre del 2005._

Jisung silbó por lo bajo, ¿2005? apenas aprendía a leer en esa época, ¿por qué en pleno 2020 seguía siendo tendencia una serie tan vieja? Decidido a buscar respuestas, comenzó a indagar esperando que apareciera información de la trama, ya decidiría si valía su tiempo compartido con Minho o no.

_Dos hermanos luchan contra fantasmas, demonios y todas las potestades del mal,  
después de que el cielo y el infierno dejan un caos luego de  
una serie de eventos apocalípticos, donde monstruos, ángeles y demonios  
deambulan en el caótico territorio._

— ¡Minho!—gritó Jisung con entusiasmo, saliendo de la habitación y yendo a buscar a su novio— ¡Minho Hyung! ¡Ya encontré qué ver esta noche!

…

—A ver si entendí…—Minho se sentó en el sofá junto a Jisung mientras éste navegaba por _Amazon Prime_ en búsqueda de la serie prometida— ¿Son dos hermanos que pelean contra monstruos? ¿Estás seguro que es terror?

—Tiene monstruos y demonios, ¿qué más terror necesitas?—Jisung le quitó el bol lleno de palomitas dejando que Minho se cubriera con la manta.

—Estoy seguro de que _Scooby Doo_ va de lo mismo—murmuró el mayor, dejando sus bebidas en la mesilla de noche—Y Chan dijo que no veamos series cuando estamos ocupados.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si sólo vemos el primer capítulo? Como si de una película se tratara—el menor lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa—Si no nos gusta ya no lo miramos.

Minho se la pensó un momento, debatiéndose sobre los pros y los contras de desvelarse en pro de una serie que no sabían si valdría la pena o no. Jisung ni siquiera había revisado cuántos capítulos tenía, tan sólo sentenció que tenía que ser buena si seguía siendo tendencia a pesar de haber salido hace quince años.

Y como es bien sabido, Minho siempre hace lo que Jisung le pide, así que se encontró asintiendo, contemplando cómo Jisung configuraba los subtítulos en coreano porque amaba ver las series en su idioma original. Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, acurrucados el uno con el otro, y comenzaron a prestar atención a la pantalla.

Era de noche, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones dándoles la privacidad que siempre pedían en esos momentos, envueltos en una manta que los protegía del frío y comiendo palomitas que seguramente terminarían antes de la mitad del capítulo. Minho mantenía un brazo en torno a Jisung, a veces acariciando su cabello y otras veces dibujando patrones inexistentes en la piel de su mejilla. Era ese tiempo a solas que podían disfrutar sin interrupciones.

La paleta de colores del capítulo era oscura, apenas llevaban menos de cinco minutos y alguien ya se había quemado en el techo así que Jisung decretó que la serie sería buena, además que salía _Dean Morgan_ , ¡Negan de _The Walking Dead_ salía en la serie! No podían dejar de verla ahora, claro que no.

No les tomó nada sentenciar que ambos estaban enamorados de _Dean Winchester_ ; era divertido y menos idiota aburrido que el otro así que debía ser el mejor.

Pronto se metieron de lleno a la trama del primer capítulo, Minho yendo de los subtítulos a las imágenes en la pantalla, Jisung absteniéndose de leerlos porque entendía lo que le estaban diciendo. Ya ni siquiera comían palomitas, habían mandado al olvido el bol al ver a la chica de blanco matar al primer hombre que intentó llevarla a casa.

Iban poco más de la mitad cuando se estremecieron del frío; Jisung se pegó más al costado de Minho, tirando de la manta hasta su barbilla, mirando fijamente el auto de los hermanos detenerse con las luces apagadas mientras uno hablaba por teléfono; el vehículo ya los había perseguido por un puente, donde Dean tuvo que saltar a las aguas residuales y Jisung se rió mucho, pero ahora la chica de blanco aparecía en escena amenazando al otro hermano, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? No podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Ambos se inclinaron, interesados en no perderse nada, mirando a la chica.

— ¿Qué están viendo?

Los gritos de la pareja resonaron por todo el apartamento, las palomitas restantes en el bol salieron volando por los aires mientras el recipiente golpeaba de forma escandalosa el suelo y en la pantalla se veía el rostro deformado del fantasma en el espejo retrovisor del auto.

Las luces se encendieron mientras las puertas se abrían y los dos más miedosos del grupo intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones. En la entrada de la sala, cerca de uno de los cuartos, estaba Jeongin con una sudadera negra de Chan tragándolo por completo con la capucha puesta, sumiendo en oscuridad sus facciones hasta que encendió las luces, luciendo por un momento como otro fantasma.

— ¿Por qué están gritando?—gruñó Hyunjin saliendo de la habitación seguido de Seungmin.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Chan apareció en el momento en que la pareja pegó el grito.

Pronto los otros seis estuvieron mirándolos desde un costado de la sala, confundidos. Minho se apresuró a buscar el control para pausar la pantalla mientras Jisung se hacía un ovillo en el sofá, lloriqueando débilmente, balbuceando sobre cómo casi le da un infarto.

—Carajo, Jeongin—gruñó Minho llevándose una mano al pecho— ¿No podías anunciarte antes?

—Lo siento, Hyung—se disculpó el menor quitándose la capucha del suéter—Lucían muy entretenidos y quería saber si encontraron una buena película.

Chan miró la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño al ver a una pareja besándose en un auto, preguntándose qué tanto miedo podría causar algo así, cruzándose de brazos al leer que era el primer capítulo de una serie.

—Les he dicho que nada de series ahora que estamos ocupados—riñó el líder mirando a los dos chicos en el sofá.

—Hannie dijo que lo intentáramos—aclaró Minho, pasándose una mano por el cabello—Parece buena la serie.

— ¿Quieren verla con nosotros?—sugirió Jisung, una vez que su corazón volvió a latir—Parece buena, ¿pueden creer que se lazó en 2005 y sigue siendo tendencia?

—Iré por nuestros lentes—murmuró Seungmin regresando a la habitación.

…

Jisung decidió que era una serie genial, el primer capítulo y dos mujeres ya habían ardido en el techo así que no le tomó nada convencer al resto de al menos terminar los primeros cuatro capítulos aquella noche antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Chan tuvo que regañarlo por sugerir semejante serie, habiéndola buscado en _google_ para saber cuánto les iba a durar el entretenimiento y casi sufriendo un infarto al encontrar que contaba con aproximadamente 375 capítulos y que la serie había terminado apenas hace unas semanas.

Demasiado tarde, los chicos ya estaban enamorados de _Sam_ y _Dean Winchester_ , y cuando llegaron a la temporada cuatro en cuestión de semanas, Minho se declaró oficialmente enamorado del ángel Castiel, encontrando divertida su ignorancia y extraño sentido del humor, haciendo que Jisung entendiera qué era el _Destiel_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería arrepentirme de escribir esto pero no pude jsjsjs


	7. No tuyo, nuestro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni sé que escribí pero me dio risa, no sé jsjs

Cuando se vive en un espacio compartido, llega el punto en el que las cosas simples ya no son sólo tuyas; el shampoo, la pasta dental, el cargador del teléfono. Pronto te das cuenta que ya ni siquiera importa a quién pertenezca mientras sea de utilidad.

Sin embargo, aún tienes ése sentido de propiedad sobre cosas que son sólo tuyas y de nadie más. Tú taza favorita para tomar café, tu plato preferido, el shampoo que compraste especial para ti porque huele a lo que te gusta, incluso el helado en el refrigerador que tiene tu nombre en cada superficie posible para establecer que nadie debe comérselo.

En un lugar con ochos chicos realmente no es la excepción. Supongo que es algo normal entre las familias, ni siquiera tiene que ser numerosa para que alguien se esté peleando por algo en específico, pero tienes el consuelo de que hay una autoridad sobre ti que podrá terminar el pleito cuando pase a mayores.

En aquel lugar, la autoridad estaba peleándose con su novio por el cargador.

— ¡Pero es mío!—exclamó Chan, intentando hacer que Jeongin le regresara su cargador.

—Pero yo lo estoy usando—repitió el menor, sonando fastidiado y desesperado— ¡Tú me lo prestaste!

—Pero tú tienes 32% y yo 8%, Jeongin—señaló el mayor, pataleando en el suelo en un intento desesperado de recuperar su cargador—Se me apagará el teléfono, ¡regrésame mi cargador!

—No es tuyo, es nuestro—señaló Jeongin, negándose a desconectar el teléfono— ¡Además que Changbin Hyung ha descompuesto el mío!

— ¿Y por qué no compraste otro?

—Ay, si lo rompió Binnie, ¿por qué tengo que comprarlo yo?

— ¡Porque es tu cargador!

—Pero para eso tengo el tuyo.

Era inútil ganarle a Jeongin en una discusión; Chan ahora veía las consecuencias de darle siempre lo que le pedía, pero le parecía físicamente imposible negarle algo, siendo algo más como un _simp_ del menor, sabiendo que si Jeongin estiraba la mano y Chan estaba a metros de él, correría para poner la barbilla en la palma.

Lo amaba, claro que sí, pero nadie le dijo que tenía qué sacrificar sus cosas por ese amor; en los cuentos le enseñaron que el príncipe debía derrotar a algún dragón o una bruja malvada para salvar a la princesa, ¡no que tenía que compartir su cargador cuando el teléfono estaba a nada de morir! Amar en pleno siglo XXI parecía tan agotador y complicado, lleno de sacrificios.

Incluso el chico estaba en la cama de Chan, usando _su_ hoodie favorito, abrazando _su_ peluche favorito mientras lo mira con una angelical sonrisa negándose a desconectar el teléfono, ¿cómo es posible negarle algo cuando lo mira de esa manera?

—Vamos a comprar un cargador—gruñó, rindiéndose.

Jeongin sonrió hasta hacer desaparecer sus ojos, levantándose de un salto de la cama para ir a comprar su nuevo cargador.

No eran los únicos que peleaban por sus cosas, aún se negaban a admitir que sus propiedades habían dejado de ser para uso individual pasando a un uso colectivo, transformando toda la sociedad capitalista que conocían a algo comunista que sin duda terminaba en peleas dignas de la unión soviética.

Especialmente cuando Jisung está coloreando con bolígrafos de colores la serpiente en el cuello de Minho, un tatuaje que las noonas le pusieron para la presentación, temporal, desde luego, y que Jisung le pidió que aún no se lavara porque había tenido la intención de pintarlo.

Minho estaba recostado en el sofá con el rostro vuelto hacia Jisung, que estaba de piernas cruzadas en el suelo manteniendo una pequeña lapicera de _Winnie Pooh_ en el espacio entre sus piernas de la cual sacaba los bolígrafos de colores. Pintaba las escamas de la serpiente del color del arcoíris, empezado con una cabeza morada para que las escamas se fueran volviendo azules, para en seguida ir a verdes y después abordar el amarillo.

El mayor lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo débilmente ante la concentración con la que Jisung coloreaba su piel, sintiendo que estaba frente a la imagen más adorable de todas cuando su novio miraba concentrado su cuello, manteniendo la lengua entre los dientes.

— ¡¿Quién agarró mi lapicera?!—Gritó Seungmin desde la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Jisung se sobresaltara.

—Yo—aclaró, mirándolo—Estoy ocupado con ella.

—Estabas, tiempo pasado—mascullando el pelinegro, andando hacia el castaño y quitándole el pequeño estuche—Te he dicho que no agarres mis cosas sin pedírmelas.

— ¡Pero si estabas ocupado con Hyunjin! ¡Dámelos!—lloriqueó Jisung, intentando recuperar la bonita lapicera.

—No, son míos—Seungmin tiró de vuelta, haciendo que Minho suspirara—Consigue los tuyos.

— ¿Para qué los quieres, de todos modos?—se quejó Jisung, amenazando con hacer uno de sus famosos pucheros—Cuando los agarré ni siquiera los estabas usando.

—Para lo que no te importa—gruñó Seungmin, volviendo a tirar de la lapicera—Son mis bolígrafos y puedo usarlos cuando quiera.

— ¡Pero estoy pintando a Hyung! ¡Dámelos, Seungmin!

— ¡Qué no!

Minho no iba a levantarse a disolver esa discusión, definitivamente no. Se sentía lo suficiente perezoso como para hacerlo, además que podría ser imparcial, definitivamente era capaz de quitarle el estuche a Seungmin para dárselo a Jisung y que siguiera con lo que hacía, lo que provocaría otra discusión incluso más grande.

A veces era necesario dejar que los niños pelearan.

Así fue como Chan los encontró cuando él y Jeongin salieron de la habitación en búsqueda de un maldito cargador (que si pelearon otros cinco minutos sobre cómo era o no necesario dejar el celular de Chan cargando antes de que se apagara, no era asunto de nadie), sobresaltándose ante los gritos y chillidos de Jisung y Seungmin, ambos ahora en el suelo tirando de la lapicera y Minho mirándolos con aburrimiento desde el sofá con una serpiente a medio pintar en su cuello.

— ¿Por qué están peleando?—preguntó Chan, llegando hasta ellos y arrebatándoles la lapicera—Dios, primero mi cargador y ahora una jodida lapicera.

—Quedamos que era nuestro cargador—se quejó Jeongin desde atrás.

—Bebé, no presiones—murmuró el mayor, mirando a los dos chicos en el suelo—Ahora, ustedes dos, ¿por qué pelean?

—Jisung no me quiere dar mi lapicera—se quejó Seungmin, cruzándose de brazos—Es mía.

—Pero no la estabas usando y yo estoy coloreando—se defendió el castaño con un mohín—Y estaba entre mis cosas así que prácticamente es mía.

—Joder, Jisung, soy capaz de poner mi nombre en cada cosa mía con marcador permanente si juegas esa carta—advirtió el pelinegro.

—Al menos déjame terminar de colorear el tatuaje de Minho.

—No, porque no me pediste mis cosas antes.

— ¡Ay, si mira que eres insoportable! ¡Hyung!—lloriqueó, mirando a Minho—Dile a Seungmin que me dé la lapicera.

—Valiente de tu parte asumir que Minho hará que te la dé—gruñó el pelinegro, levantándose y quitándole la lapicera a Chan—Es mía, así que se va conmigo.

— ¡Hyung!—lloriqueó Jisung, sólo que no sabrían decir si llamando a Minho o a Chan.

Sabiendo que ahora era más un berrinche que una manipulación, como con Jeongin, Chan se rindió de momento, tomando la mano del más joven del grupo y excusándose con que irían a buscar un cargador para el menor.

A veces era más fácil comprar otras cosas que compartirlas, así que Minho tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse del sofá, ignorando la obra de arte que había estado haciendo Jisung en su cuello.

—Deja de llorar—pidió, sonando fastidiado—Ponte un suéter, vamos a comprar bolígrafos de colores.

Jisung lo miró con los ojos brillantes, sonriendo tan abiertamente que el estómago de Minho se revolvió a punto de hacerlo vomitar.

Lo vio alejarse en dirección a su habitación, decidiendo que seguiría la táctica de Chan y recurriría a comprar cosas en lugar de pelearse por ellas.

O eso fue hasta que escuchó a Hyunjin y Jisung pelear en la habitación sobre si era o no su sudadera. Joder, ¿hasta por eso se pelarían también?

Sí, habían llegado a un punto donde algo ya no era tuyo, sino de todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'cause crush culture makes me wanna spill my guys out!!
> 
> Okay, dejo de cantar, es todo bai

**Author's Note:**

> No hay fecha de actualización, amix, así que no sé cuando salgan las ideas random pero sólo espero que se diviertan y se les olviden los problemas que nos afligen en el mundo real y esperemos que el año que viene sea mejor!! c:


End file.
